


The Elephant and The Dove.

by Nicolasgrimshaw



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And Louis just loves Harry, Angst, Books, Chaptered, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Harry loves reading, Implied Smut, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Poor Harry, Rich Louis, Work In Progress, harry owns a used bookstore, louis lies about liking to read just to go and see harry, personal conflict
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:55:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 40,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9231737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolasgrimshaw/pseuds/Nicolasgrimshaw
Summary: Harry lives a frugal life while operating a popular used bookstore on the poor side of town. With no further education beyond eleventh grade, he's quite sure caring for the store is what he'll do for the rest of his life. After all, he can't afford college.Louis lives a carefree life with more money and time than he knows what to do with. With a high school diploma, he hasn't quite reached the step of enrolling, or even applying, in a college. He's just not ready to grow up in that way.And Louis' father, however, is a wealthy businessman who's always used to getting what he wants and what he wants is to tear down Harry's building, along with the surrounding one's, in order to make room for a brand new development his team has proposed to build. Water might just be thicker than blood.





	1. Chapter 1

Books are awesome. Like, who doesn't love books? You know who loves books? Harry does. A book gives a person the ability to remove themselves from the reality they're in and be put in a completely different one. It gives people the chance to go on adventures, travel to different places, and solve crimes with characters they know better than their own family. 

Harry loved books. He owned a fucking bookstore for crying out loud, but not under the circumstances he would've liked. Huntington Books was initially opened by his mother shortly after he was born. It was almost as old as him. He grew up in the bookstore! And not just because they lived on the second floor. The bookstore was literally his home. He couldn't have asked for anything better. 

Three years ago, though, his mother experienced a heart attack and unfortunately passed away. Although it took him awhile to come to terms with her death, he decided he would run the bookstore in place of her. He was 17, though, when that happened so he and Gemma ran it together until he turned 18. The day he turned 18 was the day Gemma left. 

Now he's 20 and still running the bookstore by himself. He didn't need people. He had a cozy home full of books. It was literally chalk full of books! He was sure he had at least over a thousand books. All from donations too, he never had to spend a dime on buying books! Actually, that was a lie. He was constantly buying new books. Some for himself, some for his store because he wanted others to read them. 

The store was built in the poor side of town, but that didn't deter customers. The building was tall. It looked like a townhouse, except there was no garage and a large sign hanging on the outside declaring it "Huntington Books" made it appear more business formal. But nothing about the store was formal. Or organized. 

The entire inside was covered in books. Books lined the walls, there were shelves stuffed with them, they created the aisles people's walked through, he even removed all the doors on the floor so that every room was openly connected.  
There were just loads and loads of books everywhere! It was just completely full. It's what made it cozy. 

What Harry loved the best was the foyer. All four walls in the small foyer separated from the store were full of signatures from people who had visited the store. His mother started it with the door. When people first walked in they were in the foyer, faced with another light blue-grey door (which had since been removed from its hinges). And his mother started encouraging those visiting to sign their names. And people did. 

So many people signed the door that there wasn't anywhere else it could possibly be signed. People had even begun just signing their names over others! So then people started signing the foyer walls. And the walls were so chalk full of inked names that some had resorted to signing the ceiling. The ceiling! It made Harry so content and full of pride to see all the various names people had signed through the course of many years. He wished his mother could have lived to see the walls become full. 

Harry was behind his little makeshift cashier counter. He didn't even own a cash register or anything. Everything was handled by hand. Only recently had he begun accepting credit/debit cards with a nifty little app on his phone which surprisingly made things a little easier. 

He was sorting through books from a box that had been donated to him with excitement. He loved seeing what new books he found! It was always so exciting! Let's face it, he was a huge book nerd. 

There were a few people floating around the store quietly. The store had such a peaceful environment. So content and so quiet. There was a ring of the bell above the door to signal that someone had entered, or left. Someone entered. 

Harry tried to look passed the books at the lady or gentleman who had just entered, but a copious amount of books and a curved aisle obscured his vision. He shrugged it off, turning back to the books. He had them all sorted out by genre. The few kids books there were were set in their own little pile, some nonfictions, syfy/fantasy, mystery, he was so excited! He loved receiving new books! 

He picked up the empty box and pushed it under the counter before lifting up another heavy box of books to sort through next. He picked up the sorted books in his arms to go set out when a book at the top of the box piqued his interest. The Picture of Dorian Gray by Oscar Wilde. He smiled, picking it up with his free hand. He turned the cover over to the first page and began reading as he maneuvered out from around the counter. 

He tended to walk and read quite often. Like he was doing now. With his nose buried in the book, and his arms full of even more books, he somehow managed to successfully maneuver around the rooms without knocking over a tower of books. He walked over to the little kids area which was towards the front in a room by a large window looking out on the street. 

Putting down his book, he quickly dispersed the children books before picking up his book again and opening to his page. He turned and wandered back into the other room, stopping in the middle of it. He didn't even care if he looked ridiculous holding a pile of books while reading a book. He was just too rapt to care. 

"Hi-" Harry was jolted back into reality, dropping all the books in both his hands! They thudded against the rug at his feet. Harry even physically jumped before turning to look at a neatly made up boy wearing grey joggers, black vans, a plain red shirt, and black jacket. "Oh my, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you!" He apologized hastily. Harry just looked him up and down before kneeling down to pick up his books. 

"Oh, that's alright, my fault really." Louis knelt down with him and helped gather the books. Harry stacked them up before taking a deep breath and looking up at Louis. He was beautiful, that was Harry's first impression of him. Just absolutely gorgeous even if he looked like he had just gotten out of bed. He looked homey. "Can I—" He picked up the stack of books and stood back up. "Can I help you with something?" He asked moving his hair away from his eyes with his free hand. Louis stood back up and shrugged. 

"Well, I was wondering if you had any books you'd recommend because I'm not sure what I want to read next." Harry nodded, his eyes lighting up with excitement because he loved, loved, loved being asked for book recommendations. It was his favorite thing. Well, one of his favorite things. He had lots of favorite things, mostly pertaining to books and reading. 

"Oh, of course, I have lots of recommendations! W-What's your favorite genre?" Louis was sure all the blood had either drained from his face or rushed to his face. He was just looking for an excuse to talk to Harry. He didn't even know what his favorite genre was. 

"Well, I like everything, really. Whatever piques my interest." He told him before taking a deep breath. Harry nodded. 

"What are your favorite books?" Louis stalled and Harry surely noticed it. He smiled a bit, the stack of books growing heavier in his arms. 

"Well what's yours?"

"How much time do you have?" He joked lightly making Louis laugh. "I have a lot of favorites, it's impossible to just pick one." Harry turned forward and glanced around the room. He started randomly placing the books around the space. Louis watched him in amusement. "Like, I have my all time favorites like Relic and Their Eyes Were Watching God, but it'd be impossible for me to pick one over the other as a favorite because they're both completely different, but still encompass everything I love in a book." 

"I don't think I've ever heard of those books."

"You haven't? Well then you've got to read them!" Harry quickly finished just placing the books around randomly as if they already had a set place, then handed Louis the copy of The Picture of Dorian Gray. "Just hold this for a moment please. I know I have a copy of both around here somewhere." Louis watched him in amusement as he walked over to a tall bookshelf by the doorway. He knelt down, scanning across all the book titles. "My favorite authors are Douglas Preston and Lincoln Child, Steven King, and John Saul. I would recommend anything by them-Oh, like this one!" Harry pulled out an old copy of Comes The Blind Fury. He turned over his shoulder, glancing up at Louis. "This one is a must." He held it up to him. Louis took it with a smile. 

Harry turned back to the bookshelf, dragging his finger across the binding of the books. Louis only merely scanned over the back of the book before placing it on top of The Picture of Dorian Gray and watching Harry. 

"Oh, and Hellfire was another good one—oh! And Perfect Nightmare!" Before Louis could even process what Harry had said Harry was holding two more books up to him, which he graciously took. "Oh my goodness, you have got to read The Shining too, if you haven't already. And IT! IT was the reason I was afraid of clowns in middle school." Louis gawked down at Harry who was handing him a thinner book along with a book at least three inches thick. He took them as Harry, who was too blinded by his excitement for books to notice Louis's gawking, turned back to the tall shelf. 

"Relic!" Harry didn't even turn to Louis, he just held the book over his shoulder and expected Louis to take it. And he did. He didn't really have a choice. "Oh, and Wheel of Darkness and The Book of The Dead were really good ones too. Definitely recommend those. And Dreamcatcher!" He turned over his shoulder and quickly handed those up to Louis before turning back to the shelf once again. Louis's arms were beginning to hurt from all the books he was holding. He was holding ten different books! He was only expecting the two! 

Harry turned to his left and started looking over that bookshelf. Louis wasn't sure if he could hold anymore books, but he was endeared by it. 

"Sophie Kinsella is another amazing author. Her books are hilarious. They might be chick lit, but they're still amazing. I've Got Your Number is my favorite." He held up yet another book to Louis. "Oh, and Their Eyes Were Watching God!" Harry stood up quickly before turning around and marching into the main area near the front. He practically had the entire place memorized. It might not have been completely organized, but he had a system. Not much of a system, but it was still a system. 

His eyes trailed quickly over the stacks and stacks of books and all the books low to the ground and just all the books everywhere! 

"Right here!" Harry carefully pulled the book out of a tall stack on top of a cabinet against the wall. "It great. It's about a middle aged African American woman and kind of follows her through her journey of self discovery. It's a frame narrative and it's just amazing." He turned to hand Louis the book who stood there, giving him a meek and helpless look. 

Harry sighed. 

"I—am so sorry." Louis laughed, books up to his chin. "I, um, I—yeah. Sorry, I—really get excited about books and sometimes forget that not everyone wants to read the same books I have." He rubbed the back of his neck bashfully. "I can take those-" Harry reached forward to scoop the books out of Louis's arms, but Louis turned away, shaking his head. 

"Hey now, who said I didn't want these?" Harry was sure he blushed. Like, actually blushed. Like a middle schooler! What was he doing! Louis smiled at him, turning back forward. 

"You really want to buy all those?" He didn't, but he nodded his head anyway, smiling brightly. 

"How do you know where everything is? I don't know how anyone could possibly find anything in here, it's so disorganized and cluttered. Doesn't the owner know how to tidy up?" Louis's tone was light, meant to be playful, but he was also unaware that he was talking to the owner. Harry bit the inside of his cheek, a meek expression overpowering his joyful one. He glanced down at the floor before looking back up at Louis. 

"I'm the owner." Now Louis knew all the blood had drained from his face. His mouth dropped open in embarrassment. 

"You're the owner?! But you look like you're 19!" He practically shouted. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry, I mean, I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound rude or anything!" He apologized frantically. Harry cracked a small smile, laughing softly as he shrugged. Louis's heart rate slowed and his posture loosened considering how tense he had got there for a second. 

"It's fine, I don't care about what other people think about my store." Louis cracked a small smile, looking up at Harry curiously. 

"How old are you then? When did you open?"

"Well, I'm 20. My mother opened this store shortly after I was born, but three years ago she had a heart attack and she passed away so I've been the official owner of this store for three years. Well, that's not totally true, my sister was for a few months before I turned 18 technically. It's—it's kind of confusing." 

"Oh, I'm so sorry for your loss." Louis said sincerely. Harry just shrugged, he had grown quite numb to the saying. "So, you've been working this store for three years? But if you're  20 now then didn't you have high school during the day back then? Did you ever go to college?"

"No, and I didn't finish high school." 

"You actually dropped out just to run this store?" Harry shrugged then nodded his head.  
"But how did you—how does—how does that work? Don't you have loans and leases to pay? What about economics and taxes and just...the government?" 

"It's sweet that your so concerned, but trust me. Through try and try with no triumph I've figured things out. I've figured out how to run a personal business, file taxes, literally everything I've needed to. By myself might I add. I don't have to worry about a lease or loans because this building has been paid off-"

"It's a commercial building, though, right?"

"This building has been owned by my family before my grandparents were even born, I live up on the second floor. This used to be an antique shop before my mom changed it. I can show you the deed if you want." Harry suggested. Louis just managed a small laugh and shook his head. He just couldn't fathom the idea of running a bookstore at the age of 17, apparently. It was just—incredible. 

"You live here too?" Harry smiled, nodding. 

"So, you really want to buy all those books?" Harry stepped passed him and Louis turned, following after him like a lost puppy. 

"Of course, but, I mean, how did you accumulate so many books?" 

"Donations."

"These are all donated books?"

"Mostly." Harry stepped back around the counter and Louis dropped the pile of heavy books on it, standing across from Harry. Harry pulled his little calculator over and picked up a book from the pile, checking the cover for the price. Louis took a deep breath and just watched Harry intently. 

A glint from the lights above in his glasses made his eyes seem brighter than they actually were. His hair was pulled back into a messy bun that Louis found to look actually quite attractive on him. Louis wasn't one for long hair, but on Harry...

"So does anyone else, like, work here or is it just you running everything?" He asked as he glanced around curiously. Harry just shrugged, continuing to ring up the books. 

"Well, my friends sometimes come in and help around and during the summer my sister usually comes home from college and helps out. I can't exactly afford to pay workers, plus this store doesn't require much attendance."

"But don't you ever want to go out and do stuff? How can you just stay cooped up inside here all day?" 

"I get out." Was all Harry replied curtly. Louis bit his cheek, swallowing thickly.

"That sounded really insensitive, I'm sorry." He turned bright red and rubbed the back of his neck. 

"I understand." Harry placed the last book down, pulling The Picture of Dorian Gray aside, then glanced at the final number. 

"That'll be 25 dollars and 75 cents." Louis's mouth dropped open for about the third time. 

"25 dollars?" Harry nodded. "Wait, all these books are only 25 dollars?" He asked bewildered. Harry nodded his head again. "How much do they cost separately? That's really fucking cheap." Louis reached over and picked up a book, glancing inside the cover for the price. 

"Well, this is a used bookstore. It depends on the book, most are usually just around 2 or 3 dollars, but it depends."

"2 to 3 dollars?!" Louis repeated in shock as he placed the book down. Harry smiled, nodding yet again. 

"Yeah," He grinned. "I want everyone to have the equal means of purchasing a book." 

"Can you even do that, though? Does that really contribute a lot of revenue?" He asked genuinely curious. 

"It does when people come in and leave with ten books. Instead of buying one twenty dollar book at Barnes and Noble, people spend twenty dollars on ten books."

"How does that, like, work, though?" Harry shrugged. 

"It just does. It worked for my mother for seventeen years and it's been working for me for three and counting-"

"But you can't afford workers?" Harry took a deep breath. 

"Are you genuinely curious about all this or do you just ask whatever question pops into your head?" Harry sounded way more stern, and maybe even offended, than he meant too. Louis just looked at him, swallowing thickly. He glanced down at the counter, dragging his thumb against the grain of the wood. 

"Just...curious is all." He answered meekly. Harry just nodded, then reached underneath the counter and pulled out a plastic bag. He began to careful bag up the books. 

"This store makes enough, it's actually quite popular." He said while doing so. "I mean, like I said, this store doesn't exactly require a lot of attendance or extra workers. I handle it just fine by myself and when my friends come to lend a hand. I guess I could afford workers, but I don't need them so it'd just be a waste of money. Plus, since I'm the owner I can decide what days I'm open and when. Like, major holidays and Sunday's are when I'm closed the whole day. It might seem confusing or like it doesn't make sense, but it does. It works." Harry handed him the plastic bag, which was practically on the verge of tearing already, with a smile. Louis cracked a small smile and took the back carefully. 

"You know, you're pretty extraordinary." God, now Harry was blushing again. What the hell. Louis laughed softly, his heart was racing. Like, literally beating at the speed of light it seemed! 

"Well thank you, I appreciate that." Harry nodded graciously. "I hope you enjoy your books, even if I practically forced them into your hands." Louis laughed beautifully. "And don't forget to sign the wall on your way out, that is, if you can find an open spot." 

"Oh yeah, I was looking at that when I walked in and I saw the door against the wall. How long did it take for all those walls to completely fill up? What even made you think of that?"

"It wasn't my idea, it was my mothers." Harry explained. "She started with having customers sign the door because she thought it would just be fun to do something interesting like that. Soon after, though, the door got full so she started having people sign their names on the foyer wall. It only actually got completely filled up about six months ago. I noticed some people actually started signing the ceiling." He ended with a laugh. 

"I think that's genius. It's interesting to see what people write besides just their name. Unless someone wrote over them which seemed to happened a lot on all four walls." Louis remarked with another small laugh. 

"You are...?"

"Louis. Louis Tomlinson." He stuck out his free hand. 

"Well it's nice to meet you Louis Tomlinson, I'm Harry Styles." Harry shook his hand firmly. Louis smiled at him.

"It's nice to meet you too." Harry smiled back at him sweetly. Louis was adorable! Granted, some of questions came off a bit patronizing, Harry, at the least, still found him kind and genuine. And maybe even kind of cute. Okay, a lot cute. Majorly cute. 

"Enjoy your reading." Louis just smiled at him bashfully before turning and walking back towards the front door with a little blush in his cheeks. 

Harry smiled to himself, feeling unusually giddy. He glanced down at counter before the realization that Louis hadn't even paid for his books set in. He quickly leaned over the counter to see if Louis was still even in the store, but he wasn't. Harry stood back up and took a deep breath. Oh well. 

He turned to the other side of the counter and pulled over the box of books he had been previously tending to. Or planning to tend to. He picked out a book on top and looked it over. Suddenly he heard the rushed commotion of someone running on the hardwood and before he knew it Louis was standing at the corner again, out of breath with the bag of books in his hand. 

"Oh my God, I just realized I never even paid you for these books!" He exclaimed making Harry laugh softly. He stepped away from the box again and moved in front of the counter across from Louis. Louis dropped the bag on top of the countertop. "25.75 you said?" He pulled out a fold of cash from his pocket. 

"No, it's a hundred dollars." Harry joked sarcastically. Louis just laughed dryly, unfolding the cash. 

"I, um, only have a hundred." He bashfully held up the crisp green bill and it was Harry's turn for his jaw to drop open. 

"You just walk around with a hundred dollars in your pocket?" He gawked at Louis in disbelief. Louis had even more in his hand! Harry didn't even carry twenty dollars with him! And if he did it was in his wallet, not just in his pocket! 

"Well...not usually. I left my wallet at my parents estate." Louis answered feeling rather bashful under Harry's incredulous gaze. "Here, just take this, you can keep the change. I-"

"Keep the change? That's literally 74 dollars in change. I can't just accept that-"

"It's not even that much, just take it." Louis shrugged it off like he truly thought blowing a 100 dollars on 25 dollars worth of books was nothing. Nothing! With 100 dollars Harry could afford cable for a month and still have a bit left over! 

Louis placed the bill on the counter then picked up his bag again and sauntered off before Harry could even respond. Harry just gawked down at the 100 dollar bill sitting on the counter before him. He was still trying to process what had just happened. What had just happened? 

Harry just picked up the bill and held it up. Was it fake? How would he even be able to tell? Harry just shook his head and filed the bill away properly. Then he turned back to the box of books and thought about Louis for the rest of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

Over a week had passed and for some reason Louis was still lingering in Harry's mind? Like, it had been a week. There wasn't even anything that special about him. But obviously there had to be something because Harry was still thinking about him! 

Harry was tending to his usual duties so he was sitting behind the counter reading. It was a Saturday, typically his busiest day. And he was just kicked back reading. Typical. It was quiet except for soft music that played overhead and the soft sounds of movement from the people shuffling through the books. 

The merry jingle from the bell above the door was music to his ears. He loved seeing what books people bought. Sometimes he might've added his own two cents on them and sometimes he felt like he was boring people, but he never bored himself. 

In between transactions he read. He read, and read, and read until a familiar customer stepped up the counter making Harry almost do a double take. 

Louis stepped up to the counter with a bashful expression and placed two books down. Harry glanced up at him before quickly closing his book and sitting up straight. 

"Hi." He stood up, sounding a bit too eager for his own liking, and pushed his book to the side. "Back so soon? You couldn't have possibly finished all those books." Louis cracked a small smile and shook his head. 

"My sisters birthday is coming up. Thought she might like some books." He explained with a little shrug. 

"Some used books? Sure she'll really appreciate that." Harry teased pulling the books closer in front of him. Louis was completely lying, though. His sisters birthday wasn't even close to coming up, he just wanted an excuse to go back to the bookstore and see Harry. 

"She's very down to earth." He joked making Harry laugh gently. "So, how's your day going?" Louis asked him softly, almost a bit timidly. Harry looked up at him and smiled a bit. Louis just looked so adorable and Harry couldn't deny it. He simply couldn't. He just looked so cozy, and warm, and fluffy, and like everything soft and pure in the world. 

"It's going pretty well, how's your day going?" 

"Pretty good as well. I promise I won't forget to actually pay this time." Louis joked before biting his tongue to keep himself from talking. 

"Hey, at least you were honest and actually came back." 

"I've been told I'm a very honest person." The sarcasm behind his tone made them both laugh. Harry sighed contently. "It's a lot more crowded then when I was last here."

"Yeah, well, Saturday is usually my busiest day."

"Do you invest at all into any advertising to get your name out there or is this place just a hidden gem among rocks?"

"Well, I'll have you know that my Facebook page has over 6,000 likes." He smirked back, laughing softly. "That's the extent of my advertising."

"Wow, 6,000? That's amazing!" Louis exclaimed sarcastically making Harry laugh back merrily. 

"I know, pretty proud." They both laughed with each other. 

"I'll have to make sure I go and like it." 

"It's your second time here and you haven't even liked it's Facebook page? I'm a bit disappointed." Louis was just so exuberant and full of life and smiles it seemed. Harry found it so easy to talk to him and he liked that! It felt as if they had been friends for years. 

"Who even uses Facebook anymore, though?"

"Obviously me and over 6,000 other awesome people." Harry replied joking and Louis's face lit up with laughter. "I also have an Instagram account. Got over 1,000 followers." 

"And is that a personal account or an account for this store?" Louis teased eyeing him suspiciously. 

"For the store of course, people want to hear about books, not me!" Louis nodded, laughing. 

"Of course, how could I even ask that?" He joked lightly. Harry smiled humbly. 

"So, what books did you find today?" He pulled them closer then lifted them up. He glanced at the cover of Speak by Laurie Anderson then turned it around to Louis. "This book contains themes of rape and sexual abuse, do you still want to buy it?" 

"Oh, yeah. I didn't know that, but yeah." He nodded as Harry lowered it down to the counter. 

"That's why I wanted to make sure. Especially if this is a book you got for your sister." Louis just smiled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. 

"Is there anything you haven't read?"

"There's a lot I haven't read." Harry replied with a smile. Louis gave him a skeptical look. 

"Have you read any Shakespeare?" 

"I haven't read much of his poetry, but I have read Romeo and Juliet, Hamlet, and Macbeth."

"And you understood it?!" He exclaimed making Harry laugh and nod his head. 

"To an extent. Had to read much of the footnotes, but it was still enjoyable." 

"Which play was your favorite?"

"Let me answer that with a quote: to be or not to be, that is the question: whether tis nobler for the mind to suffer the slings and arrows of outrageous fortune or to take arms against a sea of troubles and by opposing end them." Harry paused, giving Louis a hopeful little look that'd coax him to guess. Louis flustered. 

"I know the 'to be or not to be' part, but I don't know what one it's from." He admitted shyly. 

"It's from Hamlet!" Harry exclaimed joyously. "Hamlet is my favorite Shakespearean play. It's actually really funny, Hamlet is, like, the epitome of teen angst." 

"What's it about?"

"Well, Hamlets father, who's name is also Hamlet, is murdered by his brother Claudius who then marries Hamlet Jr.'s mother and Hamlet is all against it and his fathers ghost appears to him to tell him that he was actually murdered so then Hamlet comes up with a plot to fake being mad to get back at his uncle." Louis nodded, not following a single word Harry was saying. 

"Sounds intense." He joked lightly and Harry nodded. 

"It is. A lot of people die." He replied making Louis laugh. Suddenly his attention was directed behind Harry, but Harry had turned back to ring up the second book Louis had placed down to notice. 

"Hey jackass," Harry grit his teeth, turning around with the readiness to throw out whoever he was about to face. But it was just Gemma. She grinned at him playfully before sauntering up to him. 

"I'm sorry miss, you're going to have to leave. No ignoramuses allowed in the store." He retorted, but with a smile which just confused Louis who stood there with a questionable expression, unsure of what was happening. 

"That's weird because I'm talking to one right now." Harry snorted. He rolled his eyes the turned back to face Louis. "This is my sister, by the way." He explained stacking the books on top of each other. 

"Makes sense." He joked making Harry smile. "I have four younger sisters."

"Wow, I can't even imagine having four younger sisters. I can barely stand having one older one." He joked side eyeing Gemma with a playful smirk. Gemma stepped up beside him, bending her elbow on top of his shoulder. 

"So, ya gonna introduce me to your little boyfriend?" She asked making Louis flame, as well as Harry. He turned to Gemma sharply. 

"Shut up, Gemma. Don't be so presumptuous. He is just a friend, if even." He was so red, it made Gemma laugh. Harry's face scrunched together in anger. He turned back to Louis. "I'm sorry, she likes to joke around, even if it's inappropriate. I don't even like boys." Harry physically cringed and brought the books in his hands up to cover his face. He turned and walked out of the room. Louis just swallowed thickly and looked up at Gemma before turning to see where Harry had gone. 

"This is awkward, he took the books I was buying." He remarked in a soft voice. Suddenly Harry stomped back over to the counter, still completely red in the face, and placed the books down before storming off again. 

"I guess I'll pick up where he left off." Gemma said picking up the books. So, Louis got his books and left and Gemma sat down in the chair before Harry marched back up to her, making sure to wait until Louis was clear from sight. 

"What the hell, Gemma? You can't just out me like that!" He exclaimed in a hushed, whispered voice. 

"I didn't even out you! I was harmlessly joking around, you're the one who told him you didn't like boys, you little liar." She retorted crossing her arms and leaning back in the chair comfortably. 

"I panicked!" 

"You totally like him." She stated with a smirk. Harry glanced around the store, he most certainly didn't want to scare off any close customers. 

"I do not. What are you even doing here? Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"It's spring break, figured I'd come home and visit you." She replied with a proud smile. 

"A warning would've been nice." Harry grumbled. Gemma just grinned and stood up. 

"Well, I better bring my bags upstairs. I assume you haven't touched my room?"

"You mean that bare room with a bed and dresser? Haven't touched it." Gemma just smirked as she turned, leaving the room. Harry just rolled his eyes to himself then settled back in the chair, picking up his book. 

The rest of the day went by slowly. After Gemma had settled herself in her old room and Harry had locked up for the night, they ordered pizza and ate together at the small, dining room table. 

"You're still wearing your glasses? Why don't you just get contacts?" Gemma remarked as she picked the green peppers of her slice. 

"Because I don't need them. I could survive without my glasses, I just like them." Harry replied with a little shrug. 

"You look like a dork." She teased with a smile. 

"I'll have you know plenty of people compliment me on my glasses." Harry told her with a smirk. 

"And are these people young college girls flirting with you or sweet elderly woman?" Gemma teased finally taking a bite of her pizza. 

"I'm not at liberty to say, plus I think I look good in my glasses so just let me live. Unless you came home just to scrutinize me." Gemma laughed. Harry took a bite of his pizza then wiped his lips with his napkin. "So, how's college?" He asked looking up at her. 

"Good, glad to be graduating soon." She smiled contently. "How are things here?"

"Usual." He answered with a shrug. 

"Ever think about applying to colleges?" She asked him softly. 

"I don't have a high school diploma so no." He replied curtly and stuffed his mouth with the pizza.  

"Well then you should maybe take a break, or something, and get your GED."

"And pay for things with what? Kindness?" Harry retorted. Gemma rolled her eyes, feeling her patience grow thin already. "I need some source of income, what else do you want me to do?"

"What you should do is just close this store, get a different job, and go to college-"

"I can not go to college until I get a fucking GED."

"Okay, dropping out was literally the stupidest decision you could've ever made." Harry just rolled his eyes and placed his food down, suddenly not feeling very hungry. 

"I don't give a fuck. I wouldn't even be able to afford college-"

"I'm sure it could be feasible, they have scholarships, financial aid, students loans-"

"I'd still have a shitload of student debt, though-"

"Then ask dad for some help-"

"I'm not going to that son of a bitch and asking for money-"

"Come on, Harry. You've got to let the grudges you hold go." Gemma looked at him softly, all she wanted was the best for him, but he could just be so fucking stubborn. 

"It's not a fucking grudge, I'm not going to him for help-"

"Why don't you put your pride away for two seconds and look at this rationally. You can not just run this bookstore for the rest of your life. This can't be what you do for a living."

"Why not? I enjoy it. This store actually does make money, believe it or not."

"Because sometime in the future it's going to crumble and you aren't going to have a backup plan. You need have something you can fall back on!"

"I'm glad you're so concerned, but things will be fine-"

"You cannot plan that, though. What if something happens?"

"Like?"

"Like, I don't know, a natural disaster. Or what if you get sick and end up in the hospital?"

"We can cross that bridge if we get to it-"

"Harry, please, you have to weigh out your options-"

"I don't have any options!"

"You have a million options!" Harry gave her a dismissive look. "You could go get a GED, you could close down this store and go stay with dad and get a GED, you could attend night classes-"

"Which I couldn't pay for-"

"It's not up to you to pay all the funds-"

"Yes it is!"

"Go to dad-" Harry stood up from his chair and shoved it in. 

"I am not going to the cheating son of a bitch for anything-"

"Goddamit Harry! Let it go!" Gemma shouted before getting up and following him down the hallway. 

"Let what go?" Harry pivoted around to face her. "Let go that he fucking had an affair with his secretary and drove mom into a depression? Let go that he didn't even tell her about it until his child was born? He didn't even fucking tell her! She found out through Facebook from the photo he was tagged it! He's a fucking piece of shit, Gemma! You'll excuse me I'm not so eager to go see him-"

"It happened when you were 14-"

"That is literally only six years ago-"

"He's apologized!"

"Then whoop-dee-fucking-doo, let's give him a gold star." Harry exclaimed furiously. 

"Harry, sooner or later you are going to have to move past all this. Don't you ever want to talk to him again? Or even meet your half brother?"

"No, quite frankly I don't give a shit about both of them."

"You're talking about a five year old child here, Harry-"

"Doesn't sway me." Harry went into his room. Just as he was closing the door, Gemma stormed in. 

"Stop being so fucking stubborn!" 

"I'm not being stubborn!" He yelled back at her. 

"It's stubborn of you to refuse to just ask him for help or even just go see him! He asks about you all the time!"

"And what do you tell him?"

"I just say you're well, but that I'm not sure because I'm at graduate school and you're still at home running the store." 

"Well that's fucking fantastic that you were able to forgive him and still have a relationship with him, but I am not you and I have not forgiven him. So do not try and guilt me into doing so. I want nothing to do with him." Gemma gave him a soft, empathetic look. "Please leave my room now." 

"I only want what's best for you-"

"That's fantastic, but I don't need your life advice. And if the only reason you came here was to convince me to do all this, then you might as well leave. Just go stay with him since you're so fond of him." He nudged Gemma through the doorway and into the hallway. Once she was a safe distance out he closed the door harshly in her face. He took a deep breath, rubbing his eyes. He turned and went to his bed, laying down on his back and wishing he were dead. 

Across town Louis was sitting on the floor of his bedroom feeling like a middle school teenage girl with a giddy smile on his face and a blush in his cheeks. 

"Okay, so when are you coming back?"

"Yeah, and I'll be back on the 10th." Louis smiled. 

"Good, I miss you." Liam laughed softly. 

"I miss you too." 

"I need some advice, though."

"Lay it on me, tommo." 

"So I met this really cute guy who owns a bookstore-"

"He owns a bookstore? Yeesh, are you asking for advice on whether or not to make him your sugar daddy?" Liam teased laughing. 

"Do you think a man who owns a used bookstore can be a sugar daddy?" Louis retorted making Liam laugh again. "He's 20 and he owns it because his mother used to, but she passed away. Either way, he's super cute and today I was there and we were talking and, I mean, I feel like he might be interested or something, but I'm paranoid I'm misreading the situation, but also today his sister showed up and she said 'oh, introduce me to your boyfriend,' and I'm not saying that automatically makes him interested in males, but, I mean, I don't know, I feel like...maybe if I asked him out he'd say yes, but I'm afraid he might say no. I mean, should I just go for it and ask him out? Oh my gosh, but what if he's already with someone else?"

"Why don't you just ask him?"

"Because then I'd totally give away the fact that I like him, Liam! Think!"

"Well, then just go for it and if he's seeing someone else then oh well and if he's not and says yes then great, and even if he's not and says no then it's not the end of the world." 

"But it would be the end of my world." Louis whined laying down on his back. He placed his hand on his stomach, sighing. 

"C'mon Lou, don't be such a baby-"

"Excuse me, I am not a baby. I am insecure. There's a difference." Liam laughed. 

"C'mon Lou, what have you got to lose? You don't even like reading." Louis chewed on his lower lip, shrugging to himself. 

"I'm too awkward when it comes to asking people out. I haven't asked anyone out since junior year of high school." 

"So get on it!" Liam exclaimed. Louis laughed before simply sighing contently. "When are you gonna apply to a college?" Liam then asked seriously. Louis exhaled. 

"I told you, I'm taking a GAP year." He could practically see Liam giving him a condescending look. 

"Louis, it's March." He deadpanned. "You've got to start applying so you can see when you get accepted then decide which one to enroll in and get everything locked down. There are deadlines for forms coming up fast. The priority deadline for FAFSA was back in February." 

"Okay, thanks Liam. I gotta go though, my moms calling me for dinner." 

"Louis, come on, we-"

"Bye." Louis hung up the phone then dropped it to the floor. He stared down at the carpet before sighing to himself. He climbed up to his feet and ventured out of his room. He wasn't sure where he was going to go, or even what he wanted to do, but he made his way downstairs before miraculously running into his father at the bottom of the stairs. 

"Hello Louis," His father greeted him as if he was greeting a colleague. "How's the job search coming along?" Louis pressed his lips together. 

"Haven't found anything." His father crossed his arms, giving him a condescending look. 

"You've been searching for a job since mid January. You should've found something by now-" 

"Well, not many people are hiring. Oh well-"

"Louis, you either get a fucking job or go to college. I will not just have you lying around all day like a lazy shit and spend my money on useless shit. I told you that if you didn't get a job then I'd clear out your account." Louis felt as if his chest was about to break, it was tight as he fought back tears. 

"I'll find something." He replied softly before turning and walking away before his father could say another word. God, he hated his father. Maybe hated was too strong of a word. No, he hated his father. Like, first of all, they weren't even close. He was his only son and still, he spent his entire childhood working. That's all he fucking did. Work. Work. Work. He hardly ever saw him. He hadn't even come out to him because they had no relationship, Louis didn't feel comfortable or ready. 

His mom was another story. He loved his mom. She was his rock. She was the only one Louis had growing up. She's the only family member he had come out to, and was so gracious to agree to keep it a secret from his dad until he was ready. Would he ever be ready? He didn't think so. 

"How was your day, sweetie?" His mother asked him after he had strolled into the kitchen. 

"Alright." He answered slumping up against the counter. She laughed softly, putting her glass of wine down. "And yours?"

"It was well." She answered with a smile. "What'd you do today?" 

"I went to a little bookstore down south." His mother made a face. 

"Ew, south? Everything is so rundown down there." 

"I know, but there's a cute little bookstore I like down there." Louis answered with a small smile. 

"You don't even like reading." She teased. Louis smirked mischievously before laughing. 

"I like it now." He replied. She smiled at him. 

"Okay, well, don't get caught up reading before dinner, you better be ready." She picked up her wine glass before leaving the kitchen. Louis sighed to himself, and slumped over the counter. He pressed his elbows against the granite and placed his chin in his palms. In a giant house full of his parents, sisters, and some workers he shouldn't have felt as alone as he did. But he did. And he always had. And he felt as if he always would be.


	3. Chapter 3

A week later Louis was back in the store. Shocker. It was empty and the reason it was empty was probably because it was closing in five minutes. Harry didn't even know he had entered the store! He didn't hear the bell above the door ring so while Louis was still poking around the books, pretending to not be casually looking for Harry, Harry was wandering around singing at the top of his lungs. 

Louis had actually began to hide from Harry. He didn't want him to see him. He didn't want him to stop singing! He had the voice of an angel. A deep, raspy voiced angel. Louis didn't care when he saw Harry lock the front door. All he cared about was the fact that he was hitting every note of Mariah Carey's "All I Want For Christmas Is You". It was glorious! 

Louis decided it was time to stop hiding and pretended he was just lost from time while looking for books. He picked up a random book from a shelf he was by and started reading the back of it. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Harry twirl into his line of vision before he screamed and ran off. Louis dropped the book. 

"I didn't mean to frighten you!" He exclaimed hurrying the direction Harry had gone. He was standing behind the cashier counter with his head down, shuffling through a large pile of books. Louis approached it slowly. "I'm so-"

"The store has closed, if you would kindly show your way to the exit then I'd appreciate it." Harry said without even looking up. Louis bit the inside of his cheek. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't know it was closing." Harry didn't move or say anything. Neither did Louis. "You sing really well-"

"Please leave." 

"Why?" 

"Because I'm closed. You're trespassing." Harry retorted, finally looking up at him. God, he was so fucking red. "Plus I do not appreciate you practically sneaking around in here. I didn't even know you were here-"

"That's not my fault-"

"I thought this place was empty-"

"Is that why you were singing?" Harry pressed his lips together tightly. 

"Yes. I don't sing in front of other people. Goodbye-" 

"Harry-" 

"I said goodbye." Harry interrupted sternly. Louis looked at him softly, stuffing his hands in his pockets. 

"I thought—I thought we were sort of friends." He mumbled quietly. Harry inhaled sharply then exhaled slowly. He sunk back. 

"I'm sorry, I'm just stressed." He replied softly. "And I don't like people hearing me sing." 

"Has your sister ever heard you sing?" Harry shook his head. "Maybe she can hear you through the walls." He teased. Harry didn't falter. 

"She left last week."

"Didn't she arrive last week?"

"Yeah, she left after a day." Louis gawked at him. 

"Well why?" Harry just shook his head. 

"Family stuff. We've never been close anyway." Louis just looked at him, breathing deeply. His palms were sweaty. 

"Well, other than all that, how was your day?" Harry looked up at him and finally cracked a small smile which elicited another smile from Louis. 

"Did you just come here to ask me that?" 

"Maybe." Harry chuckled. 

"My day was alright. I started three new books today-"

"Three?!" Louis repeated incredulously. Harry nodded. 

"They just all sounded so good, I didn't know which one to start!" He exclaimed gleefully. "So I just started all of them." Louis laughed. "How are you liking the books you bought?" Oh shit, Louis couldn't even remember what books he had bought that day he first met Harry. He couldn't recall one fucking title! 

"Pretty good, slowly but surely finishing all of them." 

"Which one are you on?" 

"Um," Louis felt like he was about to panic. "One of the two you had initially suggested, you said it was one of your favorites." 

"Relic?" Louis nodded as if that was the one. He didn't remember even buying Relic. 

"Yeah! That one, it's really good. I couldn't put it down last night." Harry grinned joyfully. 

"You just wait till you get towards the end. After you finish it you'll have to let me know so we can talk about it. I love it so much, the ending literally keeps you on the edge of your seat." Louis smiled kindly, nodding. "Um, how was your day?" Harry then asked softly. 

"It was okay. I'm moving apartments and it's been a hassle trying to pack everything up and moving it all." 

"I'm sorry about that, why are you moving?" 

"The neighbor above me has a dog that never stops barking and the landlord won't do anything about it." 

"Well that surely does sound annoying." Louis nodded, sighing. Harry just looked up at them and they made eye contact before both smiling shyly and looking away. Harry pushed a small stack of books aside. Louis opened his mouth to say something, but then just shut it. 

"Are you hiring?" He blurted out. Harry gave him a questionable look. 

"You want to work here?" He asked curiously. 

"I mean, I know you already said you don't do workers and all, but my dad is being kind of a bitch and forcing me to get a job and I don't really want to go work anywhere else. You wouldn't have to pay me, I just...need something to tell my dad so he'll get off my case." 

"Well, couldn't you just lie to him? Or...do you actually want to work?" 

"Work. I could just, like, help put books away and all." Louis said with a smile. "If you'd be okay with that, it is your store. I just...he's threatening to clear out my accounts and I don't want that to happen." 

"Okay." Harry said nodding. Louis smiled. "I'd be fine with that." 

"Really?" Harry nodded again. 

"Yeah," He said. "You can start, like, next week." Louis smiled in excitement and he just looked so happy and so cute that Harry felt a little excited himself and smiled back. "Or if next week is bad then whenever works best you can...come in."

"That sounds perfect." Harry nodded. 

"Well, good then." 

"What day? Cause I'm moving into my apartment this Sunday, though."

"Monday. I'm not even open Sunday." Harry replied. Louis laughed again. 

"You should...maybe come over then. I could always use a helping hand when it comes to unpacking." Harry felt his heart stomach. His stomach felt all warm and fuzzy. He smiled softly to himself. 

"I could probably...help for a little bit." He said in a soft voice. Louis beamed a bright smile, looking the utmost excited and happy. 

"Well, I should probably let you be since you are closed and I'm probably just bugging you-"

"No, you aren't." Harry quickly cut in, answering a bit faster than he would've liked to because now he was just embarrassing himself. Louis just smiled again. 

"Well I'll see you Sunday, then." Harry nodded. 

"Um, where is your apartment?" 

"Do you want to exchange numbers so I can text it to you and all?" Oh God, now Harry was blushing and Louis was silently praising himself for how smooth he was. Maybe he wasn't as smooth as he thought he was, but Harry was still smiling bashfully at the counter before pulling out his phone. Louis had to stop himself from squealing as he grabbed his phone as well. 

So they traded numbers and Louis had to fight his urge to text Harry immediately. He wished him a sweet goodbye before leaving the store. Once Louis was gone all Harry could do was sign contently and try to stop smiling, but he couldn't. He even went to sleep with a smile on his face. 

That following Sunday afternoon Harry ventured into the uncharted territory known as the north side of town. The fancy, popular district for the rich who lived luxurious lives. He was amazed by the buildings that touched the sky. He pulled up to the apartment building, gawking up at it from behind his window shield. He had the idea that Louis was well off, but not this well off. It looked like a mansion! 

He climbed out of the car and ventured up to a large glass door. Inside was a small foyer before leading to an elevator. Harry glanced at the small PA box. He didn't even know what number to press. 

"Harry!" He spun around only to face Louis, who had a box in his hands. "You actually came, I'm so glad you're here." Louis said cheerfully. 

"Yeah, no problem. I'm actually glad you're here too because I didn't know what button to press." He admitted sheepishly. Louis laughed softly, stepping around him to open the door. 

"It's open." Harry turned red. Louis just smiled up at him, laughing softly before walking into the building. "And you could've pressed 3, but I was just getting this last box from my car." They approached the elevator and Harry pressed the bottom. A moment later they entered and Louis pressed the "3" button inside. 

"This building is fancy." 

"You should see my place." Louis joked. "Have any trouble finding it?" He then asked after a few seconds of awkward elevator silence. Harry shook his head. 

"No, it was pretty simple. I just used google maps on my phone." He answered making Louis laugh because for some reason everyone Harry said was just funny. The elevator stopped and then the door opened and they were just in Louis' apartment. Louis strolled into happily to wide and open space decorated in lavish materials. 

"Holy shit, this is your apartment?" Harry asked in astonishment. Louis turned over his shoulder to give him a nod, smiling. 

"Do you like it?" 

"Well, I've only seen what I'm looking at now, but so far I'd say yes. It's fancier than anything I've ever seen." It was very open. To his right was the kitchen with an island, the counters made of granite and housing a couple boxes. Passed that was a little table with a few chairs that also had some boxes on it. 

"I saved a very special job for you." Louis announced after setting the box in his hands on the table. He strolled over the living room and up to the large books built into the wall. "I was thinking since you really like books if you'd be okay with helping me shelve them?" He questionable, although he had no doubt Harry would object. The smile that spread across his face confirmed that for Louis. 

"I would love to." He said cheerfully. Louis smiled, maybe even blushing, before kneeling down and pulling over a heavy box of books. He hadn't ever actually owned so many books. In fact, the only books he originally owned were the books from Harry's store, but Louis, being the smitten school boy he was, went out and took a lot of books from his parents house and even went to a different used book store and practically cleared them out all because he wanted Harry to think he enjoyed reading. Heaven forbid Harry fall upon the knowledge that Louis doesn't actually like to read. 

Harry got down on his knees as well and pulled out a book as soon as Louis opened the box. He was smiling so wide, he loved the feeling of a book in his hands. Louis didn't take time to marvel at the books, though. He just started to shove them into the shelves. 

"I loved Of Mice and Men when we read in 10th grade. It was my favorite." Harry stated before placing the book in the bookshelf daintily. Louis smiled at him. God, he was so fucking cute. 

"I don't think I ever read it when I was in school." 

"You should read it. It's a classic. So fucking good." He said before picking up another book from the box. Louis watched Harry intently as he examined each book he pulled out of the box. He enjoyed seeing the little smile on his lips that would appear after he read the summary on the back, or read a few sentences from a page, before closing it delicately and placing it on the bookshelf. Louis eventually pulled over another large and heavy box of books, and tended to that while Harry dealt with the other. It was peacefully quiet before there was a knock on the door that then opened a moment later. Liam poked his head in. 

"Knock, knock, anybody home?" Louis looked over at him in confusion. Harry just watched him curiously. 

"Liam?" Louis asked standing up slowly. 

"Hey," Liam greeted, walking in with a mischievous smile. Louis practically ran across the room before leaping into Liam's arm. Harry felt a twinge of jealously in his heart. Why did he feel jealous? Maybe because he had a crush on Louis. But maybe it was just friend jealously. He wasn't sure. 

"You said you wouldn't be back until the 10th of May!" Louis exclaimed hitting Liam in the chest. 

"Well I had a few days off, thought I'd come surprise you, your mother gave me the address. Plus it's my grandmothers birthday." He teased with a smile. 

"I'll just choose to believe you only came here for me." Louis teased back. Honestly, Harry couldn't tell if Liam was just his friend, or his boyfriend. And maybe he was a little paranoid that they were boyfriends since he had a crush on him. This is why he never wanted to develop feelings for anyone. Life is just easier when you're by yourself. 

"So how's unpacking going?" 

"Fairly well. I have a helper." Harry rolled his eyes to himself. He had turned his back to them and was reading over a book he found. He heard their footsteps venture closer and soon Louis was sitting in front of him again, and then so was Liam. "Harry, this is my best friend Liam." He introduced. Harry forced a small, polite smile. Liam smiled back. "And Liam, this is my friend Harry. He owns that cool bookstore I was telling you about." 

"Oh yes, the one with the cute owner-" Louis elbowed Liam in the arm hard, his eyes a narrow glare. 

"Shut the fuck up." Harry heard him whisper through the grit of his teeth. He just smiled to himself, turning his head down towards the book while Liam rubbed his arm, laughing. 

"I was kidding." He said rather insincerely, still laughing. 

"You aren't funny." Louis took the box of books and turned it over so that all the books spilled across the floor, then he climbed up to his feet, lifting up the empty box up as well, and stomped off down the hall. Harry just watched him before looking down at his lap. Liam looked Harry over. 

"So you own a bookstore?" Harry nodded. 

"My mother used to, but she passed away due to a stress induced heart attack." Liam frowned at him a bit. 

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." Harry replied softly, shrugging slightly. "She's in a better place now." 

"So what made you want to continue running the store and all instead of finishing school?" 

"I really love books and I love the store. I couldn't bear the thought of closing it down, plus it's my home. The building has been in my family since it was built." Harry explained. "Plus college is expensive, so I figured just running the store would be my best bet." 

"Well I'll have to stop by it sometime, check it out." Liam said with a kind smile. Harry looked up at him before smiling back as well. A moment later Louis came clambering back into the room. He sat back down beside Liam, across from Harry, and started shelving the books. "Since when do you have so many books?" Liam asked sorting through them. "I've literally never even see you holding one before." 

"That's where you're wrong Liam, I have acquired quite the taste for books since you abandoned me with all this free time for England." Louis replied tartly. Harry just kept to himself, paging through a copy of Pride and Prejudice. 

"Oh, okay." Liam responded sarcastically, a smirk on his lips. "My cousin mentioned they're looking for a secretary at the firm, maybe you could apply since you're still looking for a job."

"Already got one." Louis stated as he shelved more books away slowly. Liam looked at him quizzically. 

"Where?" 

"At Harry's bookstore actually." Harry looked up hearing his name, whereas Liam just gave Louis a confused and unsure look. 

"Why didn't you just get a real job? You can't always take the easy way out, Louis." He replied in a sterner tone. 

"I beg your fucking pardon?" Harry asked him angrily, feeling his blood start to boil. He had a certain disdain for people who knocked his store. Liam was pushing his limit. Louis turned to Liam. 

"Hey, Liam, want to stop being a knob?" Liam shrugged his shoulders. 

"I wasn't trying to be rude-"

"Hey, why don't you come help put away dishes with me." Louis climbed up to his feet again, grabbing Liam by the shoulder who stumbled up to his feet as well, tripping over his toes behind Louis. "Want to tell me why you're being such a grade A pain in the ass?" Louis whispered opening up the box on the island counter. 

"Oh, because I made one comment I'm being a pain in the ass?" Liam whispered back snickering. Louis rolled his eyes, pulling out plate after plate until there was a small stack. 

"Obviously you ticked Harry off-"

"Funny, I thought I was your best friend." Louis smirked to himself, picking up the plates before placing them in the cabinet. 

"You are." Liam chuckled, continuing to pull stuff out of the box. "But isn't it time you get back to your family?" Louis asked him in a soft voice. Liam just gave him a quizzical look before he was able to connect the dots. He smirked. 

"Ooh, you just want some alone time with mister bookstore owner." He teased, and honesty, it made Louis blush because Liam was not wrong. "It's so glaringly obvious you like him, just ask him out-"

"I shall not and will not, thanks for the input though. See you later." Before Liam could even get in another word Louis was pushing him towards the door. Liam just gave him a smug look before opening the door and stepping out. Louis smiled back before closing the door. He pivoted around gleefully and went back to Harry and the books, dropping down on his knees. 

"Liam seems nice." Louis couldn't tell if Harry was being sarcastic or serious. 

"Yeah, we've been friends since kindergarten." He replied contently, though. His hands were placed on his thighs, Harry was the only one putting away the books. 

"Wow, that's a long time." Harry simply remarked. 

"Feels like a lifetime." Harry smiled. Louis noticed him smiling which in turn made him smile. They continued shelving the books until they were all put away. Harry helped Louis unpack most of the rest of his boxes, then they brought all the boxes down to the dumpster for recycling. It was around 6 o'clock when they were finished. 

"I was gonna order a pizza if you'd like to stay for some?" Louis offered pulling out his phone. Harry looked at Louis, but Louis was too focused on his phone, ordering the pizza. "What toppings do you like?" Louis glanced up at Harry before turning red. "I'm sorry, you didn't even say if you wanted to stay." Harry laughed softly. 

"I'll stay for some pizza." He said with a small smile. Louis grinned. 

"So, toppings?" 

"Pepperoni." Harry replied. Louis hopped over to his couch, plopping down in the middle so that Harry was forced to seat near him. With a fond little smile, and warm feelings radiating from his heart through his entire body, Harry walked over and sat down on the couch. Louis pulled his legs up, crisscrossing them before turning to face Harry. 

"What's the meaning of life?" Harry turned to the side so that he could face Louis as well. He raised his one leg up to rest on the couch, giving Louis a bewildered look. 

"I beg your pardon? Aren't you supposed to be asking me about my favorite color?" Louis waved him off. 

"There's time for that later. Don't you ever see those girly posts that are like, 'I don't like small talk, I want to talk about deep things when I meet someone'?" Harry shook his head, chuckling. "Well you strike me as the guy to not like small talk and just dive right in the deep questions that really get conversation going. So, what is the meaning of life?" Louis smirked at him, and Harry was actually quite amused. He wasn't sure if he was flattered or amused. 

"To me, the meaning of life is to love and be loved." He answered with a smile. "To you, what is the meaning of life?" 

"I think there's multiple answers to that. Like, what you said is totally true, but in my opinion I think the meaning of life is just to find whatever makes you happiest and do that. If you strive your whole life to find love then you aren't going to be happy-"

"But what if you strive your whole life to find happiness?" Harry countered, and for some reason it just made Louis smile so wide and so happily that Harry couldn't help but feel all the more attracted to him. His smile was beautiful. It made Harry feel at peace with all the troubles in his life, and peace had become a foreign concept to him. 

"What if you strive your life to find love and happiness?" 

"Do you think they can coexist?" 

"Most definitely." Louis said. "Like, maybe somebody's happiness is finding someone they love." 

"But what if it turns out they don't love the person?" Louis looked at him pensively. 

"Then they move on." He answered simply. Harry just smiled. "So, gun to your head, favorite all time book." Harry's jaw dropped and he gawked at him. 

"Haven't I already told you that I couldn't ever pick one favorite book?" He exclaimed making Louis laugh boisterously. 

"There has to be one, though, that over shines all the others!" 

"But there isn't! I swear it!" Harry said laughing as well. Louis just gave him a smug look of disbelief, laughing softly. They talked idly until there was a buzz then a knock on the door. Louis paid for the pizza then jumped over  to the couch again, flopping down next to Harry again. He placed the box in his lap then opened it up. 

"I love the smell of pizza." 

"We should figure out a way to turn the aroma into a perfume." Harry joked picking up a slice after Louis. 

"They probably already have pizza scented perfume somewhere." Louis replied after taking a small bite. 

"True, but genuine pizza smell can't measure up to a fake scent created in a factory." Harry said. Louis pointed his finger at him, tilting his head forward in agreement. 

"We need to figure out how to create an authentic pizza perfume." 

"I don't even know where we'd start with that." Harry said laughing. Louis laughed with him, despite his mouth being full of pizza. 

"First we'd have to somehow capture the scent." 

"We could put a piece of fresh pizza under, like, a bowl, or something, so the scent gathers there and can't escape."

"Okay, and where would we go from there?" Louis asked. Harry just took a bit of his pizza before shrugging his shoulders. 

"That's all I got." He replied making Louis laugh. "But it's a good idea!" He exclaimed making Louis laugh even louder. 

"We'll put it on the back burner for now." He joked back. "What's your favorite scent?" 

"That's an easy one: passion flower and rice milk." Harry answered without hesitation. "Yours?"

"Sweet pea and violet. It's amazing."

"Oh yes, I love that scent too. One scent I can't stand is vanilla, but my mom loves that scent so she always had vanilla scented candles lit everyone and I practically spent every day holding my lunch down." He joked making Louis laugh yet again. 

"Maybe I love the scent of vanilla. Can I bring some candles on my day and light them?" He teased. 

"Of course." Harry replied with a smirk. 

"Oh yay, I'll pick some up tomorrow." Harry's smirk softened into a smile, then looked down and picked up a second slice. 

"I look forward to it." 

"So, what should I look forward to with this job?" Louis asked curiously. Harry shrugged. 

"Putting books away, tidying up books, and maybe checking out people. It's pretty laid back." He answered contently. 

"I look forward to the day." Louis teased. 

"Welcome aboard." Harry teased back. Louis smiled at him timidly before picking up a second slice as well. 

"Cheers." Louis held out his slice and Harry chuckled before reaching out to bump their slices together.

"Cheers." They both took a bite before laughing softly. They continued talking and eating pizza until the box was empty. They talked late into the night until it was almost eleven o'clock and all they were doing were sitting on the couch in silence. 

When Harry finally went back to his place he fell down on his bed with a happy smile. He was warm, and happy, and full. And he wouldn't have wanted to be any other way because he had grown so used to the loneliness his family had left him in that feeling just a little bit of happiness made him yearn for just a little bit more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol sorry for such a long wait college is a bitch


	4. Chapter 4

It was bright and early Monday morning when Harry found Louis waiting outside the door as he was going to turn over the "open" sign. 

"Why are you here so early?" Harry had asked unlocking the door. 

"Well I wasn't sure when I was supposed to come in so I figured it would be a safe bet to just come when you open." Louis told him with a smile. Harry just smiled back softly before turning and walking back into the store. Louis followed him. "How is your day going?" He asked eagerly. 

"Can't complain, it just started." Harry joked lightly. He went towards the counter and walked behind it, he bent down then lifted up a box of books onto the counter. 

"Okay, how often to you get books? It seems like you always have a big box of books to unload." Louis teased, standing on the opposite side of the counter. 

"I usually get a few each day. These boxes are from garage sales I cleared out." Harry joked back making Louis smile. 

"Do you go garage saling often?" Harry shrugged. 

"Only on Sunday's if there are some in the paper." Louis just smiled at him. He was just so pleasing to look at. SO pleasing. "So, you finished settling into your place?" Louis nodded. 

"Pretty much." He shrugged. "Thanks for coming over to help me unpack and everything, I really appreciated it." Harry looked up at him, offering a kind smile. 

"It was my pleasure." Louis grinned. 

"So, boss, what should I do for my first day on the job?" He asked teasingly. Harry looked around before shrugging his shoulders. 

"Why don't you organize these books by genre and then go put then out in their respected areas." He said. "Believe it or not I do try to have this place somewhat organized." He then joked. Louis laughed like it was the funniest thing he had ever heard and walked around to the other side of the counter. 

"How am I supposed to know what genre they are?" 

"Like, if it's non fiction out it one pile, if it's mystery or sci-fi then put it in another, children's books can go in a pie, you should get the point. It's not a big deal, honestly." Harry replied with a shrug. Louis just nodded, standing beside Harry as he began to pick out the books. 

"So when do we find out who's employee of the month?" Louis asked jokingly. 

"Gee, I don't know, I've got to narrow down my choices and you've got a long way to prove yourself." Harry joked back. 

"I promise to do nothing but my best job." Harry just laughed before moving towards the perpendicular counter with his little register and all, gathering together all of yesterday's receipts. A man approached the counter, setting down two books, causing Harry to look up. 

"Hello, how-" Harry immediately stopped talking after recognizing the man who had approached the counter as his father. Harry glared at him. "Find everything alright?" He asked flatly. His dad nodded, sliding the two books forward. Louis stood back, watching them curiously. 

"I was hoping we could talk-"

"You're only here because Gemma told you too, right?" Harry patronized. His father shook his head. 

"You know I've been trying to get us to sit down and talk for years." Harry just pretended not to hear him and rung up the two books. 

"6.50."

"Harry-"

"That'll be 6.50." He repeated sternly. 

"Listen-"

"I'm extremely busy, sir. If you'd please just pay and leave it'd be appreciated."

"C'mon Harry, don't be like this. It's been years." Harry shook his head. 

"6.50." 

"Harry-"

"Do you want the fucking books or not!" Harry yelled furiously startling his father, and even Louis, who was just standing behind him, watching in confusion. 

"I want to talk." 

"We don't always get what we want, though. Right? Even though you tried-"

"It's been 6 years, I know I made a mistake-"

"You're calling your new family a mistake? Sure they'd love to hear that." 

"I didn't mean that, I meant I made a mistake in the way I handled the situation."

"You didn't handle it at all. Mom probably could've died still not knowing about your affair-"

"Hey now, Harry. That was inappropriate."

"You think that's inappropriate? I got news for you-"

"I just want to sit down and have a grown up conversation with you."

"How can you be a grown up when you've continuously been acting like a child?" 

"Goddammit, Harry-"

"See where Gemma gets that from."

"Will you just listen to me?"

"No, get out."

"No-"

"I said get out. This is my property now. If you don't leave I'll call the police." His father gave him a dubious look. 

"You wouldn't actually call the cops." Harry rose his eyebrow at him then took his phone out of his pocket. 

"Want to fucking test that theory?" His dad took a deep breath before pulling a twenty out of his wallet and dropping it to the counter. He picked up his bag and turned, walking towards the exit. Harry let out the breath he had been holding and placed his phone down. 

"Was that your father?" Harry nodded. "Were you seriously going to call the cops?" Harry sighed, then shook his head. 

"No, I just—I just wanted him to leave." Louis walked up to him, placing his hand on his back, rubbing soft, gentle circles against it. 

"Is it too forward of me to ask what happened between you two?" 

"He's a cheating son of a bitch who deserves all the hell he can get." Louis removed his hand from Harry's back and just stood there. "I need a break." Harry turned and walked out from around the counter, moving to the back of the store. Louis just watched him walk away, then turned back to the box of books. 

Harry returned forty something minutes later, Louis didn't count. Okay, he did. He had actually started to worry that Harry wasn't going to show up again, but he did. The day was quiet. Louis went to lunch at 1 and came back thirty minutes later. Harry told him he was free to go whenever, but Louis opted to stay until the store closed. 

When Harry turned over the open sign Louis was still just standing back at the counter. Harry walked back over then started clearing up the clutter off the surface. Louis looked at him. He looked tired. He hadn't seemed the same since the run in with his father. 

"You okay?" 

"I'm exhausted." Harry answered. Louis crossed his arms loosely. 

"Do you want to talk about your father at all, or anything?" He asked softly, fearful of the uncharted waters he was paddling into. 

"Not really, no. I haven't wanted to talk about him since I found out." 

"Well, what happened?" Louis asked curiously. Harry just stared down at the counter, shrugging his shoulders. 

"He fucking cheated on my mom." He stated. "He fucking slept with his secretary and got her pregnant, but he didn't tell my mom. She found out from a picture he had been tagged on in Facebook of him in the hospital with his mistress and their newborn son. That's how she found out. So I fucking despise him and I'm never talking to him again." Louis chuckled softly before pressing his lips together. 

"I'm really sorry you and your mother had to go through that, that sounds really tough." 

"I've grown numb to it, but thanks." Harry replied flatly. Louis stood there, unsure of what to say or do. "So, um, thanks for being here and all today. I appreciated it." Louis smiled modestly 

"Hey, it's my job." He teased, walking around the counter. "I'll see you tomorrow." Harry just nodded, waving a small goodbye. Louis turned his back and walked out the front door, turning down the sidewalk to walk to his car. He was so enthralled and so happy! He literally couldn't stop smiling all the way home. He was so giddy. 

"Oh Liam," He called out entering his apartment. "I had the best day!" He exclaimed kicking off his shoes in the foyer. Liam, who was situated on the couch, looked over his shoulder at him, smiling in amusement. 

"You sure are smitten." He teased. Louis ran over and jumped over the edge of the couch, landing beside Liam. 

"God, he is so cute and he's so nice and he's so funny." 

"Louis, just ask him out already." Liam stated before taking a swig of the beer that was in his hand. "And hey, how come you literally have no food here? I'm fucking starving." 

"Hey, I didn't have to let you stay here today." Louis retorted. "But I can't just ask him out, I don't even know his sexual preference. What if I just embarrass myself?" 

"What if you don't?"

"What if he is attracted to guys, but just doesn't like me and says no?" 

"Well at least you'd be able to say you tried instead of spending the next twenty years wondering what would've happened if he had said yes." 

"But what if he says no?" Louis whined resting up against the back of the couch. 

"Louis, sometimes you just have to take a chance! How seriously do you like this guy?" Louis looked at him before smiling shyly and looking away bashfully. 

"I just want to kiss him and cuddle with him and I want to lay under the stars with him and I want to take a bath with him...I just want to date him. He's so perfect." Liam laughed at him. 

"Then fucking ask him out!" 

"Why don't you get the fact that I can't do that?" 

"I don't know, I don't know what the big deal is!" Liam exclaimed laughing. 

"Hey, how about you come in tomorrow and try to flirt with him and see what he does and says." Liam gave him a patronizing look. 

"I am not doing that." He stated. "I don't want to lead me him on or anything. Plus, I'm pretty sure he already doesn't like me from Sunday." Louis giggled. 

"He said you seemed nice." 

"Oh, really?" Louis nodded. 

"I'm gonna order some pizza." He then said pulling out his phone. 

"Good, I'm starving." 

On the other side of town Harry was lying in his bed with a cup of ramen on his nightstand and his phone in his hands. 

harry: why did you tell dad to come into the store 

gemma: I didn't. I simply encouraged him to go talk to you. I want you two to, at the very least, be on good terms. It's not that much to ask Harry. 

harry: why do you care so goddamn much about my relationship with our father

gemma: Because you're my family and I want you two to get along for the benefit of all of us. There are going to be future family events that I'm going to want to have you both at. 

harry: like what 

gemma: Like holidays. Weddings. Etc. 

harry: well it's not all about you and what you want.

gemma: You need to stop holding a grudge. It's rather childish. 

harry: i don't give a fuck 

gemma: Well I wish you would. 

Harry groaned then tossed his phone across his bed. He glared over at it before groaning again in defeat, then reacting to pick it up. He couldn't believe he was about to do this. He dialed his father's number. 

"Hello?" 

"If you want to talk we can talk, but don't think I'm going to forgive you for what you did immediately. I'm still fucking furious with you, but it's important to Gemma we get along and I don't want to keep this anger with me for the rest of my life." It was quiet at first. 

"I completely understand. Thank you very much for this-"

"Don't flatter yourself. I think we should talk in person. I'm free on Sunday. We could meet at the park downtown at noon." Harry stated hastily. 

"That sounds perfect. I will see you there." Harry just hummed in response then hung up the phone. He hoped he wasn't doing something he would end up regretting. He reached out to pick up his cup of ramen noodle and twirled his fork around in it. 

The next day it was early afternoon and the store was rather slow. Louis and Harry were sitting at the counter, spinning around in the chairs, trying to see who could spin the longest. 

"I win, I so win!"

"You lose! You can't use your arms or legs to give yourself another push! You only get one!" Harry exclaimed. Louis shook his head. 

"I only used one push!" 

"No, nope. I saw you push yourself around again." 

"You are just a sore loser." Louis teased. Harry scoffed, rolling his eyes. Louis just smiled at him. Harry glanced away, taking a deep breath. 

"I'm meeting my dad on Sunday to talk with him." Louis looked at him, a look of sincere surprise on his face. 

"Well that's good, right?" Harry nodded, shrugging. 

"I guess." 

"How come you're so...fed up with him, anyway?" Harry looked at him. 

"Um, because he fucking cheated on my mom. It was a horrible thing. He claimed he loved her and he didn't. He's a horrible person." Louis simply nodded. 

"I hope it goes well." He replied softly. Harry nodded to himself. 

"Me too." He murmured. 

He spent the rest of the week coming up with various scenarios as to how Sunday would go. All of them ended with Harry yelling at his father then storming off. He didn't sleep well Saturday night. Maybe only got one hour of sleep. 

At noon he drove to the downtown park. When he parked he could already see his father waiting at a little bench along a walking path. He grit his teeth together before taking a deep breath and getting out of the car, walking over to the bench. 

"Hi." His father greeted, but Harry just sat down. He faced forward, not looking at his father. 

"The reason I am so furious with you is because what you did was deplorable. And it tore mom apart. And I never want to have to see someone go through what you put mom through." He stated. "Even if it happened six years ago, it'll always be appalling. But Gemma has made it clear it's important to her that we get along and I would like to not hold all this anger against you for the rest of my life. I might not forgive you, but if you're sorry than the least I could do is accept it." 

"I beat myself up every day for how I handled the situation. I never wanted to hurt you, or Gemma, or your mother-"

"Then why didn't you tell mom before she even got fucking pregnant?" 

"Because I didn't know how to! It's a lot more complicated than it sounds, it just...it just is." Harry licked his lips, looking around at the sky. "But I am sincerely sorry. From the bottom of my heart, I am truly sorry and I just want, more than anything, for you and I to have the relationship we once did."

"Well, I don't know if we'll ever have the kind of relationship we had before the shit storm you put us through, but I guess we can try." Harry replied before clearing his throat. 

"Does this mean you accept my apology?" Harry hesitated. 

"Why...why did you do it?" His father scoffed a laugh. Harry swallowed thickly. 

"Call it a midlife crisis." He said. "I found myself living the same day over and over again. I felt like I was on autopilot, like my life had no meaning. Then came along a woman who showed interest in me and it was exciting. Suddenly I didn't know what to expect with a new day. I just got caught up in it all." 

"So how are you going to prevent that from happening again?" 

"I've been seeing a therapist." He father admitted. "Every few months. It's going well." Harry just looked down at the grass. "Why don't you come over for dinner this Wednesday night? Stephanie has been wanting to meet you and your half brother Zachary has also really wanted to meet you." Harry was quiet a moment. 

"Can I bring a friend?"

"You want to bring a friend?" Harry rolled his eyes. 

"I'd feel a hell of a lot more comfortable so yes, I'd like to bring a friend. If he can even make it, that is." 

"That'd be fine, then." Harry nodded. 

"Great, see you Wednesday." Harry stood up and started walking away without so much as a glance at his father. He still felt furious with him. A part of him felt as if he always would be. What his dad did was horrible and outrageous and ridiculous. But if he was sincerely sorry and wanted to make things right then the least Harry could do was give him a shot. Right?

The next day Louis was out on the floor straightening up some books. He had come in from open to close the entire last week. Harry couldn't believe it considering how many offers he gave him to leave when he wanted. He liked having Louis around, though. He was cute, and nice, and funny, and everything Harry didn't experience in life; having a friend. Did he mention Louis was cute? God, he felt his heart race every time Louis smiled. That boy was going to be the death of him. He was sure of it. 

"How long do you think it would take to count every book in here?" Louis asked as he waltzed around behind the counter. A lady standing across from Harry smiled in amusement before taking her bag and walking away. 

"Probably an eternity if we started now." Harry joked lightly, turning around to face him. Louis smiled. 

"I imagine so." He replied compiling the miscellaneous books cluttering the counter together. Harry watched him conspicuously before taking a deep breath. 

"Hey, um," Harry paused to clear his throat. Louis, whose heart was already pounding for some unknown reason, turned to look at him. "Do you want to go to a dinner thing with me?" He asked. Louis had to stop himself from squealing with delight. "My dad wants me to come over for a dinner, but I don't want to go alone and you're, like, my only friend." Okay, that might've squashed Louis' excitement just a little bit. He was hoping Harry had been asking him on a date, but this was still good! Still good. "If you don't want to, I understand. I just...thought I'd ask."

"I'd love to." 

"You would?" Asked Harry with a doubtful expression. Louis smiled, nodding. 

"If it'll make you feel more comfortable going then of course I'd love to go." Louis felt like his legs were about to collapse beneath him when Harry smiled. God, he had such a beautiful smile. It was so warm and comforting. It made Louis feel peaceful. 

"Thank you." Harry replied in a quiet voice. "I could pick you up. He lives up near you." Louis nodded. It might not've been an official date, but they were going to a dinner and Harry was picking him up so Louis would like to consider it a date. 

"I'd like that." He smiled giddily at Harry, hoping he was picking up some of the signals he was trying so desperately to send. Louis thought he had been being obvious the entire week, but he was getting nothing out of Harry. Nothing! Maybe he needed to be even more obvious, or maybe Harry was picking up his signals, but just wasn't interested. He hoped Harry was just being oblivious.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry pressed the buzzer of Louis' building and a moment later Louis was hopping happily down the stairs then opening the door. He had a big smile on his face making Harry smile. 

"Hey, how's it going?" Harry greeted as they walked back to his piece of shit car. 

"Pretty well. Man, I haven't seen you since, like, an hour and a half ago." Louis joked laughing. Harry smiled in amusement. They got to the car and Harry got behind the wheel while Louis got in the passenger seat. 

"Thanks for coming. I hope you don't...find this awkward or anything. I really appreciate it, though." Harry dig his nails nervously into the steering wheel as he pulled out onto the street. 

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm happy to come along!" Louis exclaimed cheerfully. Harry smiled shyly to himself then turned on the radio. Louis looked at Harry, watching him admirably. He couldn't even hear the music that was playing, he was just so focused on Harry. 

It was quiet most of the drive. Louis could tell Harry was getting more and more tense the closer they got. Harry pulled up the driveway before stopping in front of the garage door.   
He glared up at the house scornfully. Louis gazed up at it curiously. 

"Wow, this is a really nice house." He remarked in awe. 

"I hope it burns down." Harry muttered bitterly. Louis turned to him, laughing softly. 

"C'mon Harry, that's not nice."

"What's not nice is having an affair and not even having the audacity to handle it in an adult like manner before it even turned into an affair." Harry snapped, taking the key out of the ignition. 

"C'mon Harry, he wants to make amends with you-"

"I'm not the one he should be making amends with-"

"You agreed to come here tonight so you are going to act polite and civil, okay?"

"Can't make that promise." Harry opened his car door and climbed out, Louis followed suit. They walked side by side up to the large door. Louis waited for Harry to knock or teach for the doorbell, but he didn't. 

"Are you ready?" Louis asked him softly. Harry simply sighed. 

"Not really." He reached for the doorbell and they could hear the faint chime from inside the house. A moment later Harry's father was opening the door with a large grin and open arms. 

"Welcome!" He greeted in a booming voice. "Come in, I'm glad you're here." Harry just stepped into a foyer without a word or a look. Louis tried to smile back cheerfully and step inside. They both took off their shoes. 

"Dad, this is my friend Louis. Louis, this is my dad." Harry introduced flatly before looking around the house. 

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Louis stuck out his hand and Harry's father shook his hand graciously. 

"It is nice to meet you as well." Louis took his hand back then glanced at Harry, smiling. "Stephanie, Zach, Boston, come in here." Harry had to stop himself from rolling his eyes as soon a young, slender lady with long, brunette hair walked out from around a corner smiling brightly. From a hallway came running in a young boy with dirty blonde hair. He stood between Harry's father and Stephanie. And then a moment later out came strolling a older boy, probably around an older teenager looking rather surly. 

"Stephanie, Zachary, Boston, this is my first son Harry and his friend Louis."

"Oh, it's so nice to meet you finally!" Stephanie stepped forward, immediately going in for a hug. Harry grimaced and just hugged her back with one arm awkwardly. 

"Likewise." He replied under his breath as she stepped back. His father gestured to the two younger boys. 

"This is Zachary, your half brother, and Boston, your stepbrother." Harry's father pointed them out and Harry wanted to throw up at the word 'brother'. Like, literally throw up. 

"Okay." Was all he said. 

"Hi, it's nice to meet you!" Zach exclaimed rushing up to Harry with excitement. 

"It's nice to meet you too." Harry replied flatly. 

"Want to see something cool? I got this cool remote control truck for my birthday!" Harry sighed, looking not even the least bit interested. 

"Sure." Zachary grabbed his wrist then dragged him deeper into the godforsaken house. Boston just walked away as well and Harry's father, Stephanie, and Louis just watched them disappear down the hallway. Stephanie turned to Louis. 

"Well hey, why don't you come into the kitchen and I can get you something to drink." She said cheerfully. Louis smiled and nodded. 

"That would be nice." So Louis followed her into the kitchen which was just about as big as his bedroom at his parents estate, and his room was by no means small. The counters were white marble, the appliances looked brand new, and the aroma of whatever Stephanie was cooking was heavenly. She poured him a glass of fresh strawberry lemonade. 

"So how long have you been friends with Harry?" She asked curiously. Louis wasn't sure where Harry's dad had wandered off too. All he knew was that he was standing at the island sipping lemonade with talking to Harry's stepmother. He felt like two moms at brunch. 

"Not too long, actually. Only a few weeks, really. I met him when I went into his store. I thought his store was so cool so I went back a couple times and I actually work there now too." 

"Well that's exciting." She replied with a kind smile. 

"Yeah, I'm content. You should stop by it sometime. It's so cozy and quaint." 

"I'd love to, but I don't think Harry's too fond of me right now." She said before taking a sip from her glass of wine. Louis forced a small laugh. 

"Give him time." He said softly. "He's a teddy bear." Stephanie laughed. 

"Zachary was so excited to meet him. He's been talking about him since Sunday. His other older brother Boston isn't exactly too kind when he wants to play with him or do stuff with him so I think he's excited to have another older brother." 

"He was adorable." Louis remarked, making Stephanie smile happily. 

"Thank you, made him myself." Louis laughed loudly, almost dropping his lemonade, and held his hand over his stomach. While they continued to chit chat Harry wandered out of Zach's room and went to the living room. Boston was sitting at the end of the couch on his phone. Harry ground his teeth together then took a seat on the opposite side of the couch. Boston glanced over at him and kept glancing over at him rather inconspicuously. Harry surely noticed. He turned to him with a stern expression. 

"Can I fucking help you with something?" Boston didn't falter. 

"Is your little friend gay?" He sneered. Harry immediately rolled his eyes. 

"What the fuck makes you think it's okay to assume something like that, let alone fucking ask me?"

"He looks gay." 

"And you look like an asshole." Harry retorted sternly. 

"Are you gay?" 

"What if I am?" Boston rolled his eyes. 

"Then you're fucking disgustin-"

"Fucking knock it off, you closed minded little brat." 

"After you you disgusting piece of shit-"

"Excuse me? Piece of shit? You don't even know a fucking thing about me!" 

"You don't know me either!"

"I know, but at least I wasn't attacking who you are!"

"Oh, please." Harry grit his teeth as Boston rolled his eyes. 

"Shut the fuck up."

"Make me."

"I fucking will if you don't cut it out." 

"And what are you gonna do?"

"I'll fucking beat your ass is what I'll do." 

"I don't think fairies are capable of tha-" Before Boston could even finish his sentence, Harry was yanking him up by the collar of his shirt and shoving him up against the wall. 

"Listen here, you fucking asshole, I only came here to appease my father, the man your mother decided to spread her legs for. I did not come here to be condescended to by a fucking kid. I don't care if you're 15. I won't hesitate to punch your fucking teeth in. Got it? I don't want to hear another fucking comment about anything from you. Call me a fairy again and you won't like what's to come." 

"What's going on?" Harry let go of Boston's collar and he slid down to the couch again. They both turned and glanced over at Louis and Des. 

"I was just trying to talk to him and he threatened to hurt me if I ever tried to speak to him again!" Boston cried standing up and walking over to Des. 

"What? That is so not what happened!" Harry exclaimed in disbelief. 

"Yes it is!"

"No it's fucking not, you liar! He called me a fairy after telling me being gay made me disgusting and was just acting like an obnoxious brat!" He shouted. 

"Harry," Louis walked over to him. "You don't have to yell." He whispered softly. 

"Well if I don't yell then no one takes me seriously." He retorted loudly. 

"C'mon, let's go get some air." Louis excused them before guiding Harry over to the front door. Louis opened it then closed it behind them. Harry took a seat on the front step, wrapping his arms around his knees. Louis sat beside him. "Are you okay?" He asked softly. 

"I didn't think it'd be this hard." Harry whispered wiping his eyes. "It just hurts seeing him with another family. His other family. His only family now basically." 

"Hey," Louis wrapped his hand around Harry's wrist, brushing his thumb soothingly against his skin. "You'll always be his first son. It's obvious that he wants to put all he past behind you guys so you can still be a part of his life and vice versa." 

"I don't want to be a part of his life, though." Harry retorted. "The things he did were...unforgivable." 

"If God can forgive him I think you can." 

"That all depends on his sincerity, though. How do I know he's genuinely sorry and remorseful?"

"Because he's reached out to you."

"Only took him six fucking years." Louis laughed softly then leaned heavily on Harry's shoulder.

"Haaarrryyy." He whined. "Don't be so pessimistic. C'mon, let's just go in and get this dinner over with and then you can go from there. Okay?" Harry nodded reluctantly. 

"Okay." Louis smiled happily. "But I'm not ready to go back in." 

"Do you want to be alone?" Harry shook his head. 

"Stay." This made Louis feel all warm and fuzzy inside. He felt wanted. He liked that feeling. He titled his head down on Harry's shoulder, thankful that Harry didn't seem to mind. 

"It'll be okay." He said softly. Harry surprised Louis by tilting his head down to just gently touch Louis' as well. 

"Thank you." Louis smiled. He didn't say anything, he just smiled. Harry lifted his head up again a moment later, but Louis kept his head on Harry's shoulder until he said he was ready to go back in. When they got back in Stephanie announced that dinner was ready. They all shuffled into the dining room where the table had been set and they were ready to fill their plates with pot roast, mashed potatoes, and a mix of vegetables. 

"So how was everyone's day?" Stephanie asked cheerfully. Harry, feeling slightly better, was still feeling bitter and just cut into his pot roast. 

"My day was relaxed, it's always nice having a day off." Harry's dad joked lightly. 

"What do you do?" Louis asked curiously. 

"I'm a litigator, or a trial lawyer." He answered proudly. 

"Oh wow, that's really interesting." Louis replied. 

"Oh yes, I can bore you to death with legal terminology for hours." He joked back making Louis laugh. 

"And what do you do Stephanie?" Harry asked flatly, not even looking at her. He swirled his fork around his plate. The table was quiet. 

"I'm a paralegal." She answered contently. 

"For my father?" Louis kicked him under the table. 

"So, um, Louis," Harry's father started, trying to change the subject hastily. "Are you in college?" Louis shook his head. 

"No, I decided to take a gap year." Or maybe two. "I'm not exactly sure what I want to do yet, so I figured I could take a year off to work and try and figure out a possible career path I'd like to take." That was just total bullshit. Sure, he didn't know what kind of career path he'd want to take if he even went to college, but he wasn't in college because he wanted to take a gap year. He just didn't want to go to college. Ever. 

"Well you're still young, got plenty of time to figure that out." Louis just smiled and nodded. The rest of dinner was just strained and awkward. It was basically just Stephanie, Des, and Louis talking while Boston and Harry sulked at their plates and Zach refused to eat his vegetables. 

After they were done Louis helped Stephanie clear the table and clean the dishes that couldn't go, or fit, in the dishwasher. Boston was in his room, Zach was in the living room watching the television. After helping Stephanie, Louis wandered into the living room with Zach and watched the show with him. Harry forced himself into the kitchen to apologize to Stephanie. Yes, he was actually going to apologize. 

"Listen." He said walking up to the opposite side of the counter she was on. "I am sorry about what I said at dinner." 

"I forgive you." She said with a small smile. "Look, I-"

"I really didn't come in here to talk to you, I just wanted to apologize." Harry told her honestly. 

"I figured, but I thought I'd still give it shot because I would like for us to be friends."

"You slept with a married man, ruining your own marriage and my father's which ruined my mother. And I think it's pretty ironic the amount of religious stuff you have around the house. I wonder what God thinks about adultery." He argued back. Stephanie sighed softly and nodded. 

"You know, sometimes people do things they are not proud of. Ashamed of, even. I did some things in my past that I'm not proud of. It's partly why I turned to God, for forgiveness. It might be a long while before I can forgive myself, but all I can ask for from you is your forgiveness and acceptance as a person in your life."

"That's the thing, though, I don't want you to be in my life. I didn't even want my dad to be in my life after I found out about the affair and it was pretty obvious he didn't even want to be there either. But...I need to not hold the grudge I've kept against him and I already promised Zach that I'd come over to play with him so I've pretty much accepted the fact that you and my father are going to be in my life again now. It might take me a long while before I forgive you also, and I might have snappy comebacks, but I'll work on that." Stephanie smiled at him. Harry just looked at her before looking at the counter. 

"I'm so happy to hear that. Thank you, Harry. You have no idea just how much this means to your dad." Harry pursed his lips together, shrugging. 

"Whatever." He muttered. She laughed softly. 

"So, are you and Louis maybe more than friends?" She then asked with a small smile. Harry looked at her slightly bewildered. 

"What? No. He's just my friend. Why do you think that?" He asked. 

"I was just curious because I noticed the way you two look at each other." He just looked confused. 

"We look at each other like friends." He deadpanned. Stephanie just smirked at him, like she knew something Harry didn't, then shrugged. 

"Okay." Harry rolled his eyes in annoyance. 

"Whatever, we're leaving now so goodbye." 

"Goodbye, it was nice to meet you!" She exclaimed as Harry walked out of the room. He said goodbye to his father and then Zach and then he and Louis were in his car, driving back to Louis' place. When Harry pulled up to the front entrance and stopped the car, Louis paused. He didn't immediately get out. 

"Thank you for coming tonight." Harry said as he stared down at the steering wheel. "I know I probably showed one of my uglier sides, but there's no way I could've done that alone so I'm really appreciative of you coming with." He stated. Louis smiled at him. 

"It was my pleasure, I had fun." Harry forced a small laugh. 

"It's weird being friends with you." He said earning himself a questionable look from Louis. Harry turned bright red then quickly turned to Louis. "No, no, that sounded bad. That's not what I meant." He hastily told him. "I just...I mean...," He sunk against the back of his seat. "I'm so used to doing stuff alone and spending everyday by myself, so it's different to have a friend again. It's nice." Louis smiled again, his heart swelling with affection. He wished he could just lean over and kiss him. 

"I thought you said your friends usually come in and help you with the store." Harry shrugged. 

"I lied." He said. "All my friends dropped me before I even dropped out of high school. They said I was too obsessed with the store and was going to be become a recluse. I've been pretty alone since then."

"Liam left for the UK again so I know what you mean." Louis said. "You know," He then started in a soft voice. "I really fucking love your store. I know I asked to come work there because my father was forcing me to get a job, but now I'm honestly really glad he did or else I wouldn't be there and...that store...makes me feel less alone. Like, my family lives in this huge house and every time I'm there I just feel like I'm so alone. And then I go to my flat and there's no one there because I live alone and so then I actually am alone. Then Liam is all the way in fucking England and won't be back until May, and even then all my other friends, and I use that term loosely, are just out partying or getting high or trying to get me to buy things for them because they 'forgot their wallet' or they'll 'pay me back'. And they never do. And when I'm with them all I do is feel alone. But when I'm with you at your store I just feel at home and comforted and I just don't feel alone. Like, I'm not saying I feel like I'm surrounded by people or something, but do you ever just not feel lonely?" Harry nodded. "And I have you. I met you and...you're so nice, and warm, and I love your presence." Harry smiled at him.

"We have each other." He said. 

"Can I confess something I might've lied about too?" Louis asked shyly. Harry looked up at him curiously, nodding. 

"Of course."

"I don't actually like reading. I haven't read a single book I bought from you." Now Harry just looked confused. 

"Then how come you came in and bought them?" 

"Because my friend told me one of the workers there, you, was really cute and I wanted to see for myself." Louis admitted timidly. "Are you seeing anyone? Like, do you have a boyfriend or girlfriend?" Harry looked at him shocked, shaking his head. They were both blushing. 

"No. I, uh, I don't have a boyfriend." He replied softly. His heart was beating violently in his chest now, though, and he was sure he had broken out into a nervous sweat. 

"Would, um, would you maybe want to possibly go out t-to dinner with me this Friday at 7?" Harry looked up at him again, eyes still wide in surprise. 

"You want to go out with me?" Louis blushed, nodding shyly. 

"Um, yeah. Is it really that hard to believe?" 

"Oh, um, n-no. I just—I'd love to." 

"You would?" Louis asked, lighting up. Harry smiled at him, nodding. 

"I would."

"Oh, that's fantastic!" Louis exclaimed before blushing red. He cleared his throat. "I mean, awesome, cool." Harry smiled. 

"I haven't ever gone on a date before." He admitted before he could even think about whether or not he should even say that. Louis gawked at him. 

"You haven't?" Harry shook his head. 

"Nope." Louis grinned. 

"Well I'll make sure this is the best first date you've ever had."

"Well it's my first so you don't have much competition to measure up against." Harry joked back making Louis laugh, which then made him laugh, and soon they were just sitting there laughing. 

"What's your ideal first date?" Louis then asked. Harry just shrugged. 

"I like quiet things. I always thought it'd be fun to have a reading date where, you know, I and whoever would just cozy up together and read. Maybe sip some coffee, talk about books, or our analysis of our books." 

"You're so fucking adorable, I love it." Harry just bit back his smile, blushing as he turned his head down bashfully. "Do you want to do that instead?" Harry hesitated. 

"Do you?" 

"I'd be down for literally anything." Louis replied with a smile. 

"Okay." Harry nodded. 

"You know, it's supposed to rain all day Saturday and in my apartment there's that whole wall that's just a window. We could, like, camp out in front of there and read and drink coffee and talk and all, if you'd be up for that." A slow smile spread across Harry's lips as he nodded. 

"I like the sound of that." He said happily. "Guess I'll just have to close early that day." He joked making Louis laugh. 

"I guess so." Louis said with a grin. "Oh, and you'll be happy to hear I liked your facebook page."

"I can rest easy now." Harry teased back, smiling happily. Louis grinned. 

"And I found your Instagram. Gotta say, I think a majority of your followers only follow you because you're cute." Harry blushed, shaking his head. 

"No, they follow because they want to hear about books!" 

"Oh, don't be so modest. You must know that you're known as the 'cute guy at the bookstore'." 

"Okay, okay, enough about me." Harry said timidly, chuckling softly. Louis just smiled at him, feeling so thrilled Harry actually agreed to go on a date with him. Louis hadn't even planned asking him out! It just came out! "You know, I was so sure I was gonna cry myself to sleep tonight, but now I think I might be celebrating with joy." He joked making Louis laugh beautifully. 

"Well, I don't want to keep you from sleeping, so I'll see you tomorrow?" Harry smiled at him, nodding. 

"I'll see you tomorrow." Louis grinned gleefully before opening the car door and climbing out. Harry waited until Louis had gotten into the building to pull out of his parking spot. He drove back to the store feeling content. He was actually going on a date. And with a cute boy! Oh God, he had never gone on a date before, what if he fucked up? Why did Louis even want to date him, anyway? What was there to like about him? He was just a poor boy with a bookstore.


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as Louis got into his apartment he slammed the door and dialed up Liam's number. He was giddy with excitement as he went to his bedroom and flopped down on his bed. 

"It's 4 in the morning here, Louis. What do you want?" Liam answered groggily. 

"Guess who's going on a fucking date with Harry!" Louis practically shouted into the phone. "Me! I am! We're going on a date! Harry and I!" 

"Congratulations." Liam replied with a little laugh. "So did you finally man up and ask him or did he ask you?" 

"I asked him. I went to a dinner with him at his father's house and then when he drove me home he was just talking about how he doesn't have any friends except me and I was saying how you're, like, my only friend, but you're in England and then he said we had each other and then I blurted out asking him if he was seeing someone and he said he wasn't so I asked him out and he said he'd loved to. Loved to! He wants to go on a date with me!" 

"Someone's excited." Liam teased laughing softly. 

"I am! Harry said yes!" Louis exclaimed.

"You sound like you just proposed." Louis laughed. He sighed contently then rolled over on his back, staring up at the ceiling. 

"I feel like I just did." Louis just laid there grinning like and idiot. He listen to Liam breathe before hearing him take a breath. 

"Can I go back to bed now?" 

"No, I have too much energy now! I need to talk!" Louis exclaimed. "Harry is seriously, like, so cute. You should see him."

"I've met him, Louis." Liam reminded him. Louis simply laughed, shaking his head. 

"I mean the way I see him!" He sighed happily. "He's so passionate about books and it's so cute. I feel like I'm in love." Liam laughed. 

"Repeat that to me once you've left the honeymoon phase." He teased. 

"I didn't say I was actually in love, I said I felt like I was, Liam." Louis told him in a stern tone. Liam simply laughed more. 

"Well, I'm in love with my bed who's waiting for me right now, so I'm going to have to sign off." Louis groaned softly. 

"Fine, goodbye, you're dead to me." He heard Liam chuckle as he hung up the phone then drop it beside him. He just laid there thinking about Harry. He literally hadn't stopped thinking about Harry since the moment he met him. Not one moment! He was smitten. Totally, 100% smitten. 

The next day at work in the store, a majority of the time was spent between Louis and Harry sneaking glances at each other, smiling giddily, blushing, then laughing and turning away. God, they felt middle school children. 

On Saturday afternoon Harry pulled up to Louis' apartment complex and just stared up at it for a few minutes. He was just about to have his first date. A date. With a boy! He smiled to himself because he was happy, but he was also nervous as hell. He hadn't been able to shake his jitters ever since Louis had initially asked him out! It wasn't even a real date, though, right? They were just going to be reading together. Nothing to be worried about. 

He opened his car door and stepped out around a puddle. His book was tucked inside his jacket so it wouldn't get wet, it was pouring out. He rushed to the door and pressed the buzzer. The door clicked a second later and Harry stepped inside. 

He mounted his way up the stairs before stopping outside Louis' door. He ran his fingers through his damp hair and tried to make himself look somewhat presentable. He cleared his throat then knocked on the door. Louis was practically opening it before Harry even finished knocking, Louis was so eager! 

"Hi." He greeted with a smile. Harry smiled at him. 

"Hi." He replied. "Um, sorry if I look messy, it's literally pouring out there." He ran his fingers through his hair again. Louis only laughed softly. 

"Don't worry about it, come in!" Louis stepped aside for Harry. "I hope you're ready to read because I know I am. I know I told you I don't like reading, but I'm going to give Relic a try since you spoke so highly of it." Louis said as Harry removed his shoes and jacket. "I can take your jacket." Harry handed it over and watched in amusement as Louis just turned and threw it over a chair in the dining room. "Look," They waltzed over into the living room. "I made a fort!" Harry looked at the little fort made out of sheets and chairs in front of the large wall-to-ceiling window. 

"And what a beautiful fort it is." Harry teased before smiling down at him. "I'm a little offended you made it without me, but I think I can find it in myself to forgive you." Louis just beamed up at him happily, laughing through his smile. 

"I'll let you help next time." Louis teased walking forward. He knelt down and crawled under. Harry followed suit, laughing softly to himself as he sat down. He glanced around at the sheets above their heads then looked out the window. 

"I love the sound of rain." He remarked quaintly. 

"I love the sound of your voice." Harry looked down at Louis, smiling in endearment. He might've even blushed a little. Louis smiled back at him. 

"You are as sweet as candy." Louis beamed at him. 

"So, what book did you bring for our first date?" He asked happily. Harry grinned, pulling out his book and showing the cover to Louis. 

"I brought 'Who Killed My Daughter?' by Lois Duncan. I've read it before, but it's very good so I just had to read it again." He smiled down at his book. "And you dusted off the old copy of 'Relic' for our date?" He then asked turning his attention to Louis. 

"I did." Louis picked his book up and pretended to wipe off some imaginary dust. "Oh, would you want something to drink or eat? I can't promise I have anything edible, but I might be able to scrounge up something." Louis offered making Harry laugh vivaciously. 

"I am alright for now, but if I change my mind I'll let you know." Louis nodded.

"Well then, shall we start our date?" Harry nodded back, smiling. 

"Of course." They both leaned against the window. Louis slumped up against Harry's side, opening to the first page of his book. Harry smiled down at Louis before opening up his own book. 

So they read, and read, and read, occasionally moving into more comfortable positions. They talked about their books after awhile before continuing to read. It was actually very nice. Louis liked that he could sit comfortably with Harry in silence and just read. It all felt right. 

Louis was lying on his back when peeked up at Harry who was content with his book, sitting against the window again. Louis smiled at him before scooting a little bit closer. Of course, Louis thought he was being conspicuous since Harry seemed so absorbed with his book, but no. Harry totally noticed. He hid his smile in his book, glancing down at Louis who had his book closed beside his face and was curled up on his side with his eyes closed. 

He had his back to Harry, it was practically calling him to put his book down and turn to cuddle Louis. He kept reading though, occasionally stealing glances at Louis, who he was sure had actually fallen asleep. 

Eventually Harry did put his book down then turn and put his arm around Louis. He smiled to himself. He felt so content and happy and wanted. Louis was warm. And his hair was soft, like his skin. He swore he was made of velvet. 

When Louis woke up he was facing Harry, who had his arms around him, with his head against Harry's chest. He immediately smiled, he gazed up at Harry to see if he was awake, but based upon the fact that he was actually snoring softly Louis guessed he was asleep. So Louis just closed his eyes and dozed a bit, listening to the sound of Harry's snores and the patter of rain. 

Louis didn't keep track of how much time had passed until Harry eventually opened his eyes. Louis smiled up at him again. Harry smiled back before pulling him closer, resting his head on the ground and closing his eyes again. 

"You snore." He chuckled. 

"You grind your teeth." 

"Oh yeah? Well you're super cuddly and I feel warm when I'm with you." Louis retorted in feign seriousness. He ended up breaking out into a grin and laughing. 

"Oh, really? Cause you smell really good and my heart skips a beat when you lay your head on my chest." 

"Well maybe I'll never take my head off your chest." 

"Well I hope you don't." They both stared at each other before bursting out into laughter. Once their laughter had subsided, Louis propped up on his arm, looking down at Harry. 

"What'd you think of your first, official date?"

"I thought our first, official date was amazing. Literally my dream of a perfect day. Rain is perfect napping and reading weather." 

"I agree."

"And how do you like Relic so far?" 

"It's keeping me on my toes, it's very good." Louis told him happily. "And your book?"

"Even better the second time." Louis smiled. He laid back ground on the floor, nestling up to Harry and placing his head on his shoulder. 

"My head is never leaving this spot." He teased him. Harry chuckled, wrapping his arm around him.

"I hope it never does." He replied in a soft voice. Filled affection and happiness seeping from the tips of their fingers, they continued to lay together and talk for quite awhile. At 8 o'clock Harry left, much to Louis' dismay, and Louis took down their fort. After tidying up, he went to his room and laid down on his bed, pulling out his phone. He dialed Liam's hello. 

"Hello?" Liam's groggy voice gave Louis the impression that he had just woken up. 

"Liam, I have a question-"

"Louis, I'm not even jokin', stop calling me when it's, like, 3 am my time-"

"Excuse me, you could just ignore it. Or put your phone on silent. If you don't want to talk to me then don't fucking answer, Liam." Louis retorted sternly. 

"Of course I want to talk to you, but I also want to sleep." Liam told him with a laugh. Louis rolled his eyes. 

"Well, I'm having relationship dilemmas and I need advice." 

"Relationship dilemmas? Didn't you just have your first date?" 

"Exactly. How soon is too soon for a first kiss?" Louis could practically see Liam gawking at him while it was silent. 

"What?" 

"It's just...I really want to kiss him, but I don't even know if he's had his first kiss yet, he only just had his first date-" 

"Louis-" Liam interrupted. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm just lost! I don't know-"

"Because you aren't supposed to." Liam interrupted again. "You can't...plan a special moment like that. Your first kiss with him should just happen because it feels right. Don't try and force it." 

"Okay, okay, you're right; of course!" Louis exhaled heavily. "I just really like him and I'm afraid of messing up!"

"You've been in other relationships-"

"I know, but this one feels different."

"Well...just don't psych yourself out-"

"I was already psyched out when I first met him, Liam!" Louis exclaimed hastily, making Liam laugh. "I'm a mess."

"You aren't a mess." Liam said through his laughter. 

"I'm a mess and I'm going to ruin this-"

"Don't talk like that." Liam scolded him. Louis rolled his eyes.

"Too late." He deadpanned. "So, how's England?"

"No, you don't get to change the subject. If you want to talk about Harry then we can talk about Harry, but after that I'm going back to bed. I can text you about how England is." Louis didn't appreciate the edge of sarcasm in Liam's tone, but nonetheless he continued talking. 

"He's just so cute, and kind, and funny, and nerdy—it's adorable! I-"

"I'm sorry, Louis, but I'm exhausted can we just text or talk tomorrow when it isn't 3 in the morning over here?" Liam interrupted. Louis took a deep breath, releasing it slowly. 

"Sure." He replied reluctantly. "Get your ass home soon." Liam smiled. 

"I will. Goodnight."

"Night." And with that they hung up their phones. Louis plugged his into his charger on his nightstand before curling up with his blankets. He wished they were Harry. 

-

The next day Harry found himself standing in front of the front door of his dads house. He knocked on the door before sighing softly to himself. He wasn't sure who he wanted to open the door less: his father, Stephanie, or Boston. He wasn't even sure if his father was actually home. He hadn't told him he was coming over. 

He could hear footsteps from inside and soon a lock was clicking then the door was being pulled open. Stephanie squinted in the bright sunlight before recognizing Harry and smiling happily. 

"Harry, hi!" She greeted cheerfully. "What a pleasant surprise, how are you doing?" She asked. Harry forced a small smile, shrugging his shoulders in response.

"I'm doing alright. How are you doing?" 

"I'm doing fantastic, thank you for asking." Harry just nodded, glancing around the porch. "Are you here to see your father? He's still at the office, but you could wait inside if you'd like. He should be home in less than a hour." 

"I actually came to see Zach." Harry told her. 

"You did?" She asked in a soft voice, full of surprise and awe. Harry nodded. 

"Yeah, I told him I'd, like, stop by to see him. And I brought him a book." He explained lifting it up in his hand. "I mean, I guess I don't know how much he reads, but this was my favorite book when I was his age and...I had an extra copy lying around the store." Stephanie was so endeared, she was smiling so hard she thought her face might actually just split in two. 

"He would love that. Please, come in." She stepped aside to make room for Harry. Harry took a step into the foyer then Stephanie closed the front door. "He is in the basement playing video games actually if you just want to go down there. I'm getting some lunch ready for him and Boston, would you like to join? It should be ready real soon." 

"I don't want to put you out-"

"Harry, trust me, you won't be putting me out at all." She gave him a warm and comforting smile, whereas Harry hadn't even smiled since he pulled onto the street the house was located on. 

"Sure." He caved. 

"Great, I'll let you boys know when it's ready." Harry simply nodded before Stephanie was turning and walking further into the house. Harry walked over to the stairs. The sounds of ominous music got louder as he reached the bottom. It was large and open. To the left was a large flatscreen TV and in front of that were six large recliners in two rows of three. Zach was seated in the middle with the controller in his lap. When he saw Harry he paused the game and ran over to him, hugging him. 

"Harry! You're here!" He shouted in excitement. Harry smiled, bending down to pick Zach up and hoist him on his hip. 

"Of course I am, I told you I'd stop by." Zachary smiled at him happily eliciting a similar smile from Harry. "What are you playing?" Harry set him down and he ran back over to the recliner. Harry walked over before taking a seat in the one to Zach's left. 

"Tomb Raider!" He exclaimed placing the controller in his lap. "D-Dad showed it to me and we play it together sometimes. I like it." 

"You know my dad had that PlayStation when I was kid too, and we would play this game as well." Zach just stared up at him in awe. 

"Really?" He asked in fascination. Harry nodded his head at him. 

"I can not tell a lie." He teased making Zachary laugh. 

"I keep dying at the same part. I don't know how to get passed it." 

"Mind if I give it try?" Zach handed him the controller. "I don't mean to brag, but I was pretty boss at this game." He joked and Zach laughed again. 

"My mom is bad at this game." He then stated. "She's actually bad at all the video games, but she still plays with me sometimes because she's nice." Harry smiled down at him. 

"She does seem like a very nice lady." He said contently. He then turned his attention to the tv screen and Zachary watched him in awe as he mastered his way through the level. It didn't last long, though, because five minutes later Stephanie was hollering down the stairs that lunch was ready. Harry suddenly felt like he was a kid again himself. He felt like he was 7 years old, when he hadn't a care in the world. 

Zach went racing up the stairs in excitement, but Harry, whose knees were cracking with every step he took, walked slowly. He took his time. When he got to the first floor and walked over towards the kitchen Zach was already seated in a chair and Stephanie was walking over with his plate of food. 

"Feel free to serve yourself. I made chicken nuggets, mac and cheese, and there's steamed broccoli and cauliflower cuts." Harry simply smiled, nodding. 

"Thank you." He felt a little awkward, but he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a plate sitting on the counter next to the stove top. He filled his plate with the food sitting there while Stephanie yelled de Boston again. Harry went over and took a seat next to Zach at the table. 

"Can I get you anything to drink? We have water, or juice, or soda-"

"I'm alright for now, but thank you." Harry replied softly. 

"Mom, where's the ketchup?" Stephanie smiled then went to the fridge where she retrieved it from. She walked over and placed it on the table. 

"You know very well where the ketchup is." She teased. Boston came sauntering out into the kitchen and dining room. He look one look at Harry and sneered. 

"What the hell are you doing here?" 

"Boston, do not swear. And be kind, after all, he is your stepbrother." She teased him. Boston snorted, waltzing into the kitchen and grabbing the last plate. 

"We do not share any of the same blood, we are not related." He told her flatly. "I'm eating in my room-"

"Um, no you're not. You know you aren't allowed to eat in your room-"

"And why not?"

"Because you're going to get crumbs on the floor and then you're going to get bugs in your room."

"That is such a mom thing to say, I'm not gonna get bugs in my room. I'm not a slob." He deadpanned walking over to the table and dropping his plate at the spot across from Zach. "Happy?" Stephanie smiled. 

"Elated." She replied sarcastically before walking towards the hallway and leaving the room. The table was silent. Zachary spooned his mac and cheese into his mouth, glancing back and forth from Harry to Boston. 

"Harry played Tomb Raider with me-"

"Congratulations." Boston deadpanned. 

"Hey, be nice." Harry retorted quickly. Boston rolled his eyes. 

"Hey, don't tell me what to do." 

"Boston-"

"Don't even say my name." 

"Oh, sorry, Boston. I didn't know me saying your name Boston irritated you, Boston." Harry teased. Boston just glared at him before rolling his eyes. Harry bit into a chicken nugget. 

"Faggot-"

"Don't you dare call me a faggot-"

"What's a faggot?" Zachary asked innocently. 

"It's a derogatory term and homophobic slur used to describe a person because of their sexual preference."

"Like he has any fucking idea what that means." Boston sneered. 

"It's a bad word." Harry simply told him. Boston rolled his eyes. "It is. Do you realize how much of a piece of shit you are for using that word?" 

"Do you realize how disgusting you are?" 

"Do you realize I could kick your motherfucking ass?" 

"Do you realize I don't give two flying shits?" Harry grit his teeth. 

"What is your deal?" He asked lowering his voice. "What do you have against me?" 

"I'm just sick and tired of you."

"You just fucking met me-"

"But it feels like I've known you for years because your dad never shut the hell up about you. We couldn't have a single family dinner without him sharing some story about you or your sister. I don't want you in my life. I don't want you in our lives, but since everyone seems to like and care so much more about you how about you just take my place and I can just go disappear?" Harry sat there stunned and just watched as Boston picked up his plate, stood up, and walked out of the room. Zachary just turned and looked at Harry. Harry looked back at him before forcing a small smile and picking up another chicken nugget. He apologize for the harsh language he used before carrying on with a different conversation. 

After they finished their lunches Harry joined Zachary for some more video games before he headed back to his store, which he had bravely left in Louis' hands. Harry strolled back into the store and went straight to the back counter. Louis was pacing back and forth while on the phone, but smiled and waved at him. Harry took a seat in the desk chair then retrieved his phone from his pocket. He looked through his photos until Louis finished his call. 

"Was that a personal call on company hours?" He teased him with a smile. Louis cracked a grin, walking over and taking a seat on Harry's lap. 

"No, it was definitely a work call." He teased back. Harry just wrapped his arm around him. "How was your errand?" 

"Good." Harry smiled. "I went over to my dads and played video games with Zach for a little and then had lunch with him." Louis grinned at him. 

"I think it's adorable how fond you are of your little brother-"

"He's not my-"

"He's your little brother, Harry. You're blood related, even if it's only by half." Louis interrupted. Harry gave him a defeated sigh, before shrugging. 

"I've never had a younger...person related me-"

"Just say brother." Louis laughed. 

"It's weird to think of calling him my brother." Harry whined. 

"It's what he is." Louis teased. Harry stuck his tongue out at him. 

"He's my half-brother."

"Brother is still in that title, love." Harry smiled. 

"Well it's still weird to think of him as my little brother." 

"So what do you think of him as?" Harry shrugged. 

"I don't know, a little boy who lives with my father. He just seems like a regular kid to me-"

"But he's not, he's your little brother. You have a little, baby brother." Louis teased with a big smile. Harry smiled back at him. "How was Boston?" 

"He called me a faggot." Harry deadpanned, shrugging his shoulders. 

"What a little shit." Harry laughed. "Yeah, but then he said something that kind of put me off. He was eating lunch with us too and we were arguing because he had called me a faggot and when I asked him what he had against me he said that he was sick and tired of me, and I said that he didn't even know me, and then he went on to say that he feels like he's known me years because my father talked about me a lot. And he said that he didn't want me in his life or any of theirs, but then since everyone seems to care so much about me and like me I should take his place and he can just disappear. I think he's hurting." Louis lifted his hand up and began to run his fingers through Harry's hair soothingly. 

"Did you talk to him?" He asked softly. Harry shook his head. 

"No, I had no idea what to say. He got up and left after that. What was I supposed to say?" Louis shrugged his shoulders. 

"Beats me, love. Does sound like he's hurting a little, though." He replied. "You should send him flowers." He teased making Harry laugh. 

"He'd probably shove them down the garbage disposal." Louis laughed with him. "How was the store while I was gone?" 

"Fantastic. There were no fires." Louis teased. 

"Oh, phew. I was worried there for a second." Louis smiled down at him. Harry smiled back up at him, brushing his thumb against the fabric against Louis' hip. 

"Are you comfortable with me sitting in your lap? I probably should've asked that before I sat down." Harry shook his head. 

"It's fine. I'm completely comfortable." 

"Good, because I'm never getting up." Louis teased back. 

"I'm okay with that." They both laughed before sighing contently. Louis let his cheek rest comfortably against the side of Harry's head, feeling completely in love and completely happy. And Harry felt a certain admiration for Louis, because this was the boy he was falling for, and boy was he falling hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took forever because college is a bitch and i have no time management :)


	7. Chapter 7

It was Sunday evening. Louis was lying in the middle of Harry's bed, scrolling through Tumblr. Harry's room was cozy. It was lit with dim lamps. Following along the edge of where the wall met the ceiling were white Christmas lights, and threaded through and around his bed frame were even more lights. He had a nightstand full of miscellaneous things, but on top of it were stacks of books next to a little reading light that clipped to the book. Even more piles of books littered the tops of his dressers and he had two bookshelves filled behind capacity with books. He had a few posters on his wall, one was the famous painting of Ophelia from Shakespeare's Hamlet in the lake. Another was of an Oscar Wilde quote. And then he had another one of the milky way. On another wall were pages and pages he had ripped out of books with highlighted passages taped to it. It was cozy. It was warm. Louis loved it. 

Harry had gone to take a shower, the bathroom was down the hallway, separate from his room. Louis smiled gleefully when he heard the bathroom door open then Harry's footsteps cause the wooden floor to creak underneath him. When he walked back into the room he was only in a towel that was wrapped around his waist. Beads of water glimmered off his body like he was some sort of golden god. It looked like he had glitter in his hair. Louis sat up, smirking at him. 

"Well don't you look yummy." He teased. Harry smiled, walking over to his dresser. 

"I didn't know you were a cannibal." He teased back. Louis laughed, sitting up on his knees. 

"Do you work out?" Harry shook his head. 

"I used to, but then I just got too busy. I mean, sometimes on Sunday I'll go to the gym or on a run, but it isn't a regular thing." 

"Ew, you run for fun?" Harry turned to him with a grin, nodding. "Disgusting. I don't even know if I would run if my life depended on it." 

"So, if a guy with a knife was coming after you-"

"I'd say my prayers and welcome death." Harry laughed as he took out a pair of shorts and a shirt from his dresser. He turned to face the bed, dropping the clothes on top of it. Louis leaned forward, reaching out his arm and poking Harry in the stomach. "Just as I thought, rock solid." He spoke seriously. Harry giggled, making Louis smile even wider in return. 

"You're silly." Harry took off his towel and Louis' excitement was diminished when he saw he was already wearing a pair of boxer-briefs. 

"Why'd you put a towel around your waist if you already put on your underwear?" He asked perplexed. Harry just shrugged, smirking softly as he pulled on his shorts. "Were you trying to tease me?" Louis asked with a sly little grin. Harry just shrugged again. Louis scoffed at him. 

"What do you expect? We've only been dating for, like, a week. I can't just expose myself to you like that. What would God think?" Harry teased and Louis laughed loudly. Harry smiled at the sound of his laughter. After pulling on his shirt he climbed onto the bed, and he and Louis laid down. 

"God probably ships us together." 

"You really think he does?" 

"I can't imagine why he wouldn't." Harry nodded in agreement. 

"True, we are rather adorable together." Louis smiled at him. He was just all smiles all the time with Harry. 

"We are. I can't imagine how adorable our children would be."

"Oh, our children would be gorgeous." 

"They'd have your hair and my eyes and your dimples and my bubbly personality with a mix of your love for reading and literature." 

"Our children would be perfect." 

"Of course, we wouldn't have imperfect children, Harold." Harry smiled at Louis. Louis smiled back at him. They just kind of stared at each other for a few quiet moments before Harry spoke up. 

"My full name isn't Harold, it's just Harry." 

"Okay Just Harry, I'm going to call you Harold anyway because it sounds classier." Harry tittered with laughter. 

"Okay." Louis turned on his side towards Harry. 

"Have you had your first kiss?" Harry laughed softly. 

"What's got you curious?"

"Well, I was just curious 'cause you said you hadn't gone a date and I wasn't sure. I know there isn't a correlation between the two." Harry smiled. 

"I have had my first kiss." He told him. 

"Was it magical?" Louis teased making Harry laugh. 

"Not really." Louis pouted at him. "I met this guy when I was 19 and we texted for awhile, mostly bantering and flirting, and one night I went over to his dorm for a movie, but it was kind of awkward because he was under the implication we were gonna have sex and I told him no, but anyway...so we watched a movie together. After the movie had ended he put his laptop away and we were just laying in his bed talking and then he asked me if I wanted to have my first kiss, because I had told him I hadn't had mine yet, and then he just ended up kissing me." 

"How romantic." Louis joked making Harry laugh. 

"Oh yeah, it was so romantic that after that night I never heard from him again." Louis' jaw dropped.

"Are you joking?" Harry shook his head. 

"No, well—okay so that happened in October and I literally never heard from him until in March, when he came in here and we were talking and just...hit it off again and we were texting again and flirting and so we talked about getting together again to watch a movie or something, but he was under the implication again that we were gonna have sex and when I told him that I was a virgin and not ready for sex he was just like, 'oh that's fine, maybe a blowjob or handjob if you'd be up for it' and...it was such a joke, but we got together again and watched a movie and then we were just cuddling, but all he was wearing was pajama bottoms and he literally had his fucking erect dick out of his pants and pressed against the side of my stomach and...I ended up just giving him a fucking hangjob so I could just fucking sleep and then the next morning before he left he said, 'see ya around', and I haven't heard from him yet so...all I can say is good riddance to stale bread." Louis laughed. 

"Fuck him." 

"Fuck. Him." Louis smiled up at him. 

"People like that are despicable." Harry smiled. 

"Now I have you." He said slinging his arm around his shoulder. 

"Yes, you do." Louis leaned over and kissed Harry's cheek. Harry turned to head towards Louis, giving him a soft look, silently asking for more. Louis felt that little twinge of feeling in the stomach. He swallowed thickly. Harry brought his hand up and caressed Louis' cheek slowly. Harry started to tilt his head forward slowly before pausing. Louis nodded his head, though, for Harry to continue and before he could even register what was happening their lips were touching. 

It felt weird. A good weird, though. A weird where they hadn't kissed anyone in a long while and had forgotten what it felt like to share a kiss. Harry's thumb was brushing gentle strokes against Louis' cheek. Louis gripped Harry's shirt loosely. 

But it wasn't some kiss of burning passion and love that lasted five minutes before they were both out of breath and relishing in the sweet taste of each other's mouths. It was just one, sweet, lingering kiss. Or two. Maybe three. But after that third one they opened their eyes again and smiled at each other, making their hearts melt. 

"So, are we official? Going steady? An item?" Louis asked teasingly. 

"Yeah, I mean, if you want to be." 

"Well at least ask me." He teased further. Harry bit back his smile. 

"Louis, would you go steady with me?" He teased back. 

"I would love to go steady with you." They both simultaneously smiled at each other. 

"Yay! I can't wait to tell ma and pa." 

"Ma and pa? What is this, the 1800's?" Louis patronized. 

"Apparently since we called it going steady!" Harry exclaimed with a laugh. Louis smiled at him. Harry smiled back happily. "Would you come to my father's with me to talk to Boston? Like, it should be quick and I just don't want to go alone." Louis nodded. 

"Of course I'll come with you." He told him sweetly. Harry smiled. 

"Thank you." They both smiled at each other before nestling down against the bed. 

"I call little spoon." Louis grabbed Harry's arm then turned around on his side that his back was to Harry, guiding Harry's arm around him then linking their fingers together. Harry smiled down at him, completely endeared, then cuddled up to him. 

"Fine, but I get to be the little spoon next time." He said. 

"We can alternate." Louis teased. Harry laughed softly, squeezing him gently. So they cuddled for awhile. A long while. They might've even fallen asleep, but at 12:30 in the morning Louis begrudgingly got up and bid Harry a goodbye before heading back to his own place. 

Two days later, on Friday afternoon, Louis and Harry drove over to Harry's father's house. They were just standing in front of the door, though, because Harry didn't want to ring the bell and Louis wasn't going to do it for him. 

"I feel like I'm being annoying, this is my third time coming here." Harry said turning to glance down at Louis. 

"Well we can't stand here forever. If you want to wait we can come back." Harry took a deep breath then shook his head. 

"No, I don't want to wait." He mustered up the courage and reached out his hand, pressing the doorbell. Louis rubbed his back softly, feeling proud for some reason. A moment later Stephanie opened the door. She smiled at them both. 

"Louis, Harry, you're here!" She exclaimed cheerfully. "It's good to see you again-"

"I can leave if I'm being annoying-"

"Being annoying?" Stephanie interrupted like such a thing was preposterous. "Don't be silly! It's lovely seeing you. I just got home from picking up the boys." Harry just nodded, not sure what to say. 

"Is Boston here?" He then asked. "I just stopped by because I wanted to talk to him about something." 

"Yeah, he's just in his room I'm sure. Come on it, both of you." She welcomed them inside. "You can head on in. I'd knock first if I were you, though. He's testy about people entering his room." She warned. Harry nodded. 

"Thank you. It shouldn't take long." As Harry started his way towards the hallway Stephanie invited Louis into the kitchen for something to drink. Harry approached the door that had a sign that said, "Knock First" and assumed that was Bostons door. He knocked softly. He didn't hear a response and knocked a second time a bit harder. 

"What?" He heard him call out, sounding utterly annoyed. Harry tried the door knob and turned it, pushing the door open. He took the liberty of taking a step inside and when Boston saw who it was, he sat up promptly. "What the literal fuck are you doing here? Get out." Harry shook his head, closing the door. Boston jumped up out of his bed. "Get out!" 

"I just want to talk-"

"Well I don't want to talk to you so get the fuck out." He snarled gesturing to the door. 

"Have this one serious conversation with me and you'll never have to talk to me again." Boston crossed his arms, giving him an even crosser look. 

"What the hell do you want to talk about?" 

"I want to talk about what you said the other day when I was here and we were eating lunch." Harry explained. Boston uncrossed his arms, swallowing thickly. "I got the impression that you might be kind of hurting-"

"I'm not hurting." Boston interrupted. "Whatever the fuck that's supposed to mean." He then added under his breath. 

"So when you said that I should take your place since everyone likes me and cares about me more and you could just disappear...what was that supposed to mean?" 

"That was supposed to mean that I can't stand you. I didn't mean it literally-"

"Yeah, well, I feel like if you didn't feel as if any of that was true you wouldn't have said it at all." Boston scoffed. 

"So what? You think I'm going to open up about my feelings to you?" He sneered. Harry shrugged. 

"Look, I don't exactly want to be in your lives either, okay? My dad? He destroyed my mother and that is something I will never forgive him for. Do you think it's easy for me to come over here to my father's other family?"

"Do you think it's easy for me to have the beloved first son come back into his life? He's never cared about me. He only cares about his biological children. It's always Harry this and Harry that, or Gemma this and Gemma that. Or the both of you! I'm sick and tired of you both-" 

"I don't think that's true-"

"Well you aren't exactly here to see enough, now are you?" Boston quipped back, crossing his arms again. Harry licked his lips, shifting around on his feet. 

"Well you aren't the only one struggling with this, now are you?" He retorted seriously. Boston just bit the inside of his cheek. He looked away. "When I found out my father had gotten some girl pregnant, was going to divorce my mom to marry said girl, and move across town I was livid. I was so fucking pissed, I hated my father with every fiber in my being. So it was just Gemma, my mother, and I. But then my mother died from a stress-induced heart attack so it was just Gemma and I. And then Gemma went to college and I was all by myself. And you know what I absolutely fucking hated? I fucking hated that my own dad was across town with his other family. That while I was all alone dealing with the loss of my mother and trying to figure out how to run a store, he was in a home probably eating a family dinner at a nice table with his new wife and children. And all I eat is fucking mac and cheese or ramen noodles because that's all I can afford! I can't even afford to go to college and get an actual business or entrepreneurial degree; no, I was basically flying by the seat of my pants when I first took over the store. And what I hated even more than that was that Gemma had forgiven my father, that she was actually talking to him after all he had done. I felt betrayed. I felt...even more alone. Gemma and I aren't close, she only ever really talked to me to urge me to talk to my dad again, to try and forgive him, or to close the store and get my GED so I can go to college because I never finished high school." He took a deep breath. "But hey, here I am because even I don't want to keep this anger I've had pent up inside of me forever. I'd like to be able to get rid of it, and even if I can't forgive my father, I can at the very least accept his apology. As of right now I do not want to be here, I do not want to be in your life, but if I'm going to let go of all this anger I've been carrying around with me then I have to be here. And it'll be easier to do that if I like you guys, but I'm not exactly too fond of you."

"Feelings mutual." Boston replied making Harry smile. 

"What I'm trying to say is is that I'm not here to act all buddy-buddy with you, but...I am going to be around and no amount of disrespect or homophobic slurs is gonna change that. And if you're upset, if you feel like my dad doesn't care about you then you should talk to him about that. Or talk to someone, it doesn't have to be him. Because I don't want you to resent me for something I had no part in." 

"I'm sorry I called you a faggot."

"I'm sorry you assumed I was gay." Harry quipped back. 

"Okay, so what are you?" Harry shrugged. 

"At the moment I'm dating a guy. I don't like labels, though, so I don't label my sexuality." Boston nodded. "But if you ever use the term faggot again, I'll kick your ass." Boston cracked a smile. He chuckled softly before it turned into a sigh and he sat down on the edge of his bed. 

"Sometimes I feel like no one around here cares about me. I feel like...you're the son that left and I'm the one that stayed, and like Des shouldn't be praising you for your return like in the Prodigal Son." 

"I have no idea what that is." Harry replied walking over and talking a seat on the edge of the bed as well. 

"It's a biblical story." Harry nodded. 

"I know nothing about the Bible." Boston chuckled. 

"I just get tired of it all sometimes." 

"I get that. I-"

"Look, I don't need another tangent about your entire life story. Do you want me to talk or not?" Harry chuckled, gesturing for him to continue with a short wave of his hand. "With the ACT coming up it seems like all my mom and Des care about are my grades, they don't seem to be interested in much of anything else. They never really ask me how my day is or how I'm doing. It's all about my classes and grades and studying. Or sometimes it's stuff about Zach, like I have to watch him or some shit. And it's annoying. And then you came back and suddenly that's all they really care about it, making a good impression on you and shit, which I feel like just pushed me even further to the back." 

"I'll talk to them-"

"No, don't say a word. I'm serious." Harry's eyes widened before he nodded. 

"Okay, okay, I won't say anything." It was quiet between them for a few moments. No one said anything. 

"Is the guy you're dating Louis?" Harry gave him a curious look. 

"How'd you know?" 

"You guys were so obvious at that dinner."

"We weren't even dating then." Boston rose his eyebrow at him, giving him a condescending look. 

"Really?" He deadpanned. 

"He asked me out for the first time after we left."

"I don't believe that." 

"Well believe it, buttercup." Harry said with a smile. Boston scoffed. 

"Do not fucking call me buttercup." 

"Buttercup, buttercup, buttercup." Harry sing-songed as he stood up from the bed. 

"If you call me buttercup, I'm gonna fucking call you...petal or some annoying shit like that."

"Okay, buttercup." Harry replied with a smirk, walking over towards the door. Boston just watched him. "Oh, and be kinder to Zach. Seriously."

"You've only been here twice-"

"Yeah, and even Stephanie told me that you sometimes aren't too kind to him."

"Okay, he's 5 years old and I'm fucking 17." Boston retorted. "You think I want to play Lego's with him? Tomb Raider?" 

"You're 17?" Harry questioned. "I thought you were 15." 

"Fuck off." 

"Will do." Harry walked over to the door. 

"Oh-" Boston spoke up making Harry turn and face him. "Does this mean we have to start acting kind to each other?" Harry scoffed. 

"My god, of course not. What kind of brothers would we be if we actually got along?" 

"Literally, fuck off." The smile on Boston's lips made Harry smile and laugh. He turned and grabbed the door knob, pulling it open. He stepped into the hallway before closing the door again and walking towards the kitchen and dining area. 

"So you two are dating now?" She asked in excitement. Harry stopped short in the room. 

"Oh, you told her?" He asked softly. Louis shrugged. 

"I was being nosy." Stephanie spoke up. 

"Oh...okay. Um...okay." Louis got up and walked over to him. 

"I'm sorry, did you not want me to share?" Harry shrugged. 

"Oh, I mean, I don't know, I just...haven't ever really came out to my dad so...if you could—you both, not tell my dad?" They both nodded. "Thanks, let's go." Louis pressed his lips together as he left the house with Harry. When they got in the car Harry started it before buckling his seat belt. 

"If I had known you didn't want them to know, I surely wouldn't have said anything-"

"No, it's fine, really." Harry said. "I don't really care if they know, I just...don't want my dad to know."

"Why does it matter if she knows but he doesn't?" 

"Because she's not my mother, I didn't grow up with her. My dad...I just don't want him to know yet, it isn't any of his business." 

"Okay." Louis looked at him curiously. "What do you identify as, by the way?" 

"I don't have a label for my sexuality, actually." Harry told him honestly. "I just…when I was younger and realized I was also attracted to guys and all…trying to put a label on it was scary for me and I didn't know what label to give it so, I just like who I like and I go unlabeled." Louis smiled at him. Harry glanced over at him, smiling back before looking back at the road. "What's yours?" 

"Bisexual." Louis told him contently. Harry nodded. 

"Now I know." Louis laughed. 

"Now you know." He repeated. He turned and looked out the window, watching the scenery as they drove back to Huntington Books. And during that drive he decided he really liked Harry. Like, really liked him. Was he falling in love? He probably already had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for slow updates :(


	8. Chapter 8

"We should go out." Harry gave Louis a peculiar look from across the counter. Louis just grinned back at him, raising his eyebrows at him. 

"You mean on a date? I don't know how to tell you this, but I'm taken." Harry replied sarcastically, cracking a smile of his own and making Louis laugh. 

"I'm talkin' Saturday night. My favorite club 42 Main is doing some promotion where drinks will only cost $3. It's gonna be amazing." Harry gave him an apprehensive look. 

"I don't know, I've never been to a club before and I've never drank a lot." Louis pouted. 

"Well think about it. It's an LGBT club, they play amazing music, have amazing drinks, we could dance, and just let loose, relax. You work so hard, you deserve a break." Harry gave him a patronizing smile. 

"Flattery will get you nowhere." Louis stood up, groaning as he did, then walked around the counter. Harry sat up, spinning away from the counter. Louis placed a hand on Harry's shoulder then dropped down on his lap. 

"C'mon, don't you want to dance? You know, I have a fantastic ass, and it's allllllll yours." He drawled out, nuzzling the tip of his nose against Harry's temple. Harry laughed softly, wrapping his arm around Louis' lower back. 

"Babe, I'll think about it. I have too much going on right now." He said looking up at him. 

"Like what? Please elaborate." 

"Like...making sure everything is organized-"

"Nothing is organized here, and that's what makes it so cozy." Louis interrupted. 

"Hey, the books are organized by genre. You should know that considering you've put books away." Louis just tilted his head down against the side of Harry's head. 

"It's just one night out. Think about it. Consider it. I think it'd be fun." He kissed his cheek. 

"I will." 

"You have until tonight." 

"Tonight? It's Wednesday." Louis smiled. 

"I know, I have to have time to plan my outfit." 

"You plan your outfits?" Louis nodded. 

"You don't?" 

"You're the only person I ever see now." Harry answered. "Besides customers." 

"Aw, you're so sweet, you don't care about making yourself look good for me." Harry smirked, laughing. 

"In my defense, I never look good-"

"Shut up, you always look amazing." Louis interjected. Harry rubbed his back gently. 

"I don't even try." He replied smugly. Louis smirked down at him. 

"Okay, we should go to dinner at Wind Jammer sometime." Harry gave him a curious look. 

"What's Wind Jammer?" 

"It's only one of the fanciest restaurants in the city. I want to see you try to look good." 

"So you want to go out to a fancy restaurant just to see me dress up?" Louis bit back his smile, nodding. 

"Do you have contacts? Or do you just stick with glasses?" 

"I just stick with the glasses. My eyesight isn't that bad, I could live without them." 

"You look cute in them." 

"Thank you." Louis hugged him tightly. "I was just going to order some takeout after I close up, would you like to stay and eat with me?" 

"I would love too."

"I say we get Chinese."

"How are we supposed to work on our authentic pizza perfume with Chinese food?" Louis teased. 

"I can only consume so much pizza within a week." Harry replied. Louis laughed. 

"I'm fine with Chinese. I love Lo Mein." 

"I love Lo Mein too." Harry said contently. 

"So, boss, is there anything you'd like me to do?" Louis then asked teasingly. 

"I'd like you to stay right where you are." Harry answered. Louis smiled. He leaned in and kissed him sweetly. Harry kissed him back softly, smiling into it. Harry's phone started vibrating on the counter and he pulled away from Louis to answer it, without even glancing at the caller I.D. 

"Hello?" 

"Harry," It was his dad. "Are you busy? Stephanie is out of town for the day and I have to go into the office, but I really need someone to watch Zachary-"

"What about Boston?"

"We've tried to leave him in charge before, but we just don't trust him anymore. Please, I don't have any other options."

"Well, I can't. I have to watch the store-"

"Can I drop them off and you watch them there? It'll only be for a few hours." 

"I guess, but...I mean, I don't have a lot here to entertain Zach with-"

"Trust me, he can entertain himself with anything and Boston will more than likely just be on his phone. He'll probably try to tell you he's going out to hang with his friends, but do not let him go anywhere. Okay?"

"Got it."

"Okay. Thank you. I'll be by in a few minutes with them." Harry just hung up the on phone then placed it back on the counter. He laid his head against Louis' shoulder, sighing. 

"We have some visitors. My dad needs me to watch Zachary and Boston for a few hours." Louis chuckled. 

"Isn't Boston, like, 17? How insulting." Harry laughed. 

"You get to entertain him. I'll stick with Zach."

"Hey, he can entertain himself." Harry smiled. Eventually Louis moved over to his own little chair and they checked out customers as necessary. Zachary and Boston had walked up into the store with Harry's dad at 3:30, who quickly thanked him then rushed off. Louis offered Boston his chair, which he unthankfully took, and Louis ventured off to neaten up books as needed. Zach had hopped up onto Harry's lap. 

"This place is lame." Boston whined slumped down in his chair and holding his phone in his hand. 

"That's a cool opinion, lots of people actually happen to like this place, but...that's just them." Harry retorted with a shrug. 

"Whatever, I'm going out-" Boston started standing up. 

"No, you're not." 

"You have no authority over me." Boston fired back. 

"Um, I believe I do. And you aren't going anywhere, so why don't you park your ass down and stop speaking to me in such a disrespectful way." 

"I can do what I want-"

"You are 17. You can't do what you want." Boston just scoffed, rolling his eyes. "So sit down and stop complaining." Boston groaned, dropping down in the chair again with a huff. 

"Where'd your little boyfriend go?" 

"Why? You wanna harass him?" Zachary turned to him curiously. 

"You have a boyfriend?" He asked. Harry smiled softly, nodding his head. 

"I do." 

"Don't boys usually have girlfriends?" 

"Boys can have girlfriends or boyfriends. It depends on who they fall in love with." Harry explained with a smile. 

"I didn't know that." Zachary said looking impressed by this new knowledge. 

"Well now you do." Harry said grinning. An older lady approached the counter, prompting Harry to stand up. He lifted Zach up so that he was standing on the counter. The girl slid the three books forward. 

"Is he your son?" The lady asked sweetly. Harry laughed softly, shaking his head. 

"Oh, no. He's my-"

"He's my brother!" Zachary exclaimed happily, making the lady smile even wider. 

"Half brother." Harry added under his breath. 

"He's my big brother." Zachary wrapped his arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. Harry smiled softly. He picked up the stack of blank receipts and marked down the books. "What are you doing?" Zach asked curiously. 

"I am writing down the books and their prices on this receipt." Harry explained. "Then," he picked up a special red sheet. "I check this special chart to determine tax, then I write that down in this little box, then I add the numbers together for the total." He explained. "So your total will be 13.37." He said looking up at the lady. The lady nodded then pulled out a 20. Harry calculated her change with his handy-dandy calculator, gave her the change, then stacked the books up, slapped the receipt on top, and handed them to her. 

"Thank you." She said taking them graciously. 

"Thank you for stopping by, I hope you come by again." He replied. She smiled, nodding. 

"I'll definitely be coming back." She said. Harry just smiled softly as she walked off. Harry wrapped his arms around Zachary and lifted him up, sitting back down on his chair then placing Zachary in his lap again. 

"Why would anyone want to come back to this shit hole?" 

"Why don't you shut that shit hole you call a mouth?" Harry retorted. Boston just glared at him, scowling at both of them. 

"Shut up-"

"Seriously, knock it off. Just keep busy on your phone." 

"What's your wifi?" Boston asked tiredly. 

"I don't know." Harry replied with a shrug. Boston sighed. 

"You don't know your own wifi network and password?" 

"Oh, I do. I'm just not giving it to you-"

"I'm gonna use up all my data then-"

"Then put your phone down and pick up a book." Harry snarked back. Zach laughed, finding the utmost amusement in their arguing. 

"Oh god, and read? Why would I want to do something as barbaric as that?" Boston retorted sarcastically. Harry forced a condescending smile then turned his chair away from Boston, putting his back to him. He looked at Zach. 

"So, how old are you again?" He asked teasingly and Zachary laughed heartily. 

At the end of the day Zachary and Boston had been picked up, the store had been closed, the Chinese food delivered, and Louis and Harry were lounged out beside each other on Harry's bed, chowing down on Lo Mein. 

"You know, we could start a whole line of food scented perfumes. We could have pizza, lo mein, tacos—we could have taco perfume."

"Tacos don't have that distinct aroma, though." Harry replied, prodding his chopsticks through his noodles. "If anything, we should make something that keeps tacos, or burritos, from falling apart. We...we should make some edible tape that you could just use to tape your tacos and burritos together. We could call it Taco Tape. Let's patent that." Louis laughed softly. 

"That's actually a great idea. While you patent it, I'll work on the trademark." He said sarcastically. 

"Louis, I'm getting the sense you're being sarcastic, and I just want you to know that if we're going to be together you're going to have to support me and all my business endeavors." 

"All of them? You're withholding business ideas from me?" Louis joked back. "How do you expect me to support you when you won't even share all your ideas?" 

"Well they never came up, but I'll tell you my other ideas. I—okay, I haven't got any coming to mind, but when they do I'll let you know." Louis laughed, smiling down at Harry fondly. Harry smiled back up at him before looking back down at his container, picking up some noodles and putting them in his mouth. "We should recreate that Lady and The Tramp scene." Harry pushed himself up more, picking a long noodle out from his container. Louis smiled in amusement, turning to him. 

"Okay, but I'm the Lady."

"Are you calling me a tramp?" Louis just laughed then took the other end of the noodle and put it in his mouth. They both looked at each other, smiling as they slowly slurped up the noodle until their lips met in a kiss. They grinned, heart eyes all around. "I've always wanted to do that." Harry sat back again, sliding down against his pillow and picking up his Chinese container from his lap. Louis sat back as well. 

"I'm sure we were better than the movie." 

"Fuck yeah." Louis laughed. "Hey, I'll go out with you to 44 Main, or 48 Main, whatever the clubs name was." 

"You will?" Louis turned to him with a grin from ear to ear, and his eyes wide with excitement. 

"I will." Harry nodded. 

"Yay! Thank you so much, you won't regret it." Harry just laughed softly. "And it's 42 Main." Harry nodded. 

"Got it, pal." 

"I already know what I'm going to where." 

"I thought you needed time to plan?" Louis nodded. 

"Yes, so if my plans change I'll have time. But I'm going to look hot, just so you know. Like, really fucking hot. You might want to wear baggy pants so no one can see the erection you're gonna get from how hot I look." 

"I don't even know what baggy pants are." Harry deadpanned back. Louis laughed, smiling down at him again. "What if I look hotter than you?" Harry turned his head towards Louis, locking eyes with him. 

"Then I'll be the one who needs baggy pants." Harry smiled. 

"Yes you will." Louis laughed softly. "Maybe I won't even try, I'll just show up in sweatpants and a dirty tee shirt." 

"You'd still look hot to me." Louis told him fondly. 

"Then you'd still need baggy pants." Louis laughed as Harry finished the rest of his Lo Mein then tucked the empty carton between his legs. He picked up a fortune cookie and crumpled it to dust, withdrawing the slip of paper. "Ah, you will encounter the sweet smell of success!" He exclaimed. Louis gave him a skeptical look. "Obviously this is about our perfume line." 

"It does not say that." Louis reached out and wrestled the paper out of Harry's hands. He read it carefully. "You liar!" He threw the paper down, laughing. 

"I tried." Harry sighed contently. "Are you done?" He asked Louis sweetly. Louis nodded. Harry picked up his carton, then took Louis' in his other hand. "I know you must be feeling dissatisfied right now, not having a fortune cookie, but that's what you get when you open it at the beginning!" Harry ranted as he walked out of the room to discard their trash. Louis felt so warm, and so happy. God, he was falling so hard to Harry it wasn't even funny. He couldn't even laugh! "I call little spoon." Harry announced reentering the room. Louis scoffed, shaking his head as he flopped down on the bed. 

"No, I want to be the little spoon-"

"That's not fair, you were the little spoon last time. You said we could alternate." Harry retorted smiling. Louis couldn't help but smile back. 

"Fine. I'll be the big spoon, but we are alternating. Actually alternating. So next time I'm the little spoon." Louis held out his hand. 

"Agreed." Harry shook his hand graciously. "Now lie down, big spoon." They both grinned happily and Harry laid down on his side. Louis laid beside him, throwing his arm around Harry's waist and nuzzled his head against the back of his shoulder. Harry smiled, placing his arm over top Louis' and threading their fingers together. They closed their eyes, and eventually fell sound asleep. 

The week seemed to fly by in a zip, and before Harry knew it he and Louis were exiting their Uber and walking into the crowded doors of the club. It was cramped, and humid, and loud. Harry's glasses had actually fogged up. 

"There's a lot of people here." He noted as they waited at the back of a line for admission. He took his glasses off and wiped them clean of the condensation with his shirt. 

"You're cute." Harry just laughed as he put his glasses back on. They chatted idly before making it to the front of the line, paying the admission fee, then walking deeper into the club. There was dance floor jammed with people. Private booths circled the dance floor. The bar was on the far wall, and to the right of that were stairs leading up to an open second floor with more tables and chairs and another bar. 

"Let's take a shot." Louis pulled Harry through the sea of people to the complete opposite side of the room to the club. The bar was also crowded with people, but Louis shoved himself and made himself known. After four minutes and bar tender asked him what he wanted. "Two shots of Tequila." He slapped a 10 down on the bar and the bar tender took it. A moment later two shot glasses were placed down along with two little line wedges. 

"I've never taken a shot before." 

"Really?" Louis shouted over the noise. Harry nodded. "Well, just toss it down the hatch. Don't hold it in your mouth. And once you've swallowed it, suck on the lime." Louis picked up the glass with one hand, and held the lime in the other. Harry copied him. "Cheers!" Louis clicked the glasses together before throwing his head back and downing the shot, then slapping the glass down and biting into the lime. Harry tilted his head back and drowned it, but he must've done something wrong cause he choked on half of it and it dribbled down his chin and neck. He quick bit into the lime, but it didn't soothe the bitter taste in his mouth at all. 

"Wow." Harry dried his chin and neck with his hand. "I think half of that went down my face." He said making Louis laugh. They set their shot glasses down. 

"It'll get smoother with time." Louis said patting him on the back. "What do you want to drink?" 

"Drink? We just took a shot." 

"You can't expect to let loose and have fun with just one shot, Harold. I'm getting a whiskey sour." He turned back forward towards the bar. Another bar tender walked in front of him. "I'll take a whiskey sour, and what would you suggest for a first time drinker?" The bar tended thought for a moment. 

"A Barbie doll." 

"Excellent. We'll take it." While the bar tender prepared those, Louis placed down the change from their previous shots. The bar tender placed his whiskey sour forward, then a moment later he placed an opaque yellow and pink drink down for Harry. 

"Frilly." Harry remarked picking it up. 

"What's it taste like?" Louis asked sipping his drink. Harry stuck the straw in his mouth and took a sip. 

"Its fruity. Almost taste like bubble gum?" He said unsurely. "Try it." Harry held the glass out and Louis took a sip from the straw. 

"Ooh, I like that." He said nodding his head. "Want to try mine?" Harry shrugged then nodded as well. He took a sip from the straw.

"That's good, I should've gotten that."

"Next time." Louis said with a smirk. "C'mon, let's dance." Louis grabbed Harry's wrist with his free hand then dragged him all the way onto the dance floor, immersed within the crowd. Louis started moving his body in rhythm with the song playing. Harry just stood there, unsure of what to even do. He took a sip of his drink. "Come on! Dance!" Louis grabbed his hand again and raised it in the air, bumping it up and down. Harry just laughed. 

"Well it's hard when I'm holding my drink!" He shouted over to him over the noise. 

"Then chug it!" Louis brought his glass to his lips then chugged the whole thing. "Whoo!" He exclaimed once he finished. Harry chugged his own drink in four large gulps. When he lowered his glass and wiped his lips, Louis cheered again. Louis grabbed his glass then darted out of the dance floor. He threw their empty glasses on an empty table then went back to Harry. "Now, dance time." Louis grabbed Harry's hands and placed them on his waist. Louis wrapped his own arms around Harry's neck, pressing himself against Harry. 

"How do you dance?" Louis laughed. 

"Look around, it's basically just grinding." He said into his ear. "So just grind on me and I'll be happy." Harry chuckled in amusement. Harry had no idea how Louis moved his hips so smoothly and gracefully. And Harry tried to mimic him, keep in tune with him, but he didn't because he couldn't because he was too stiff and awkward. "Okay, come on, we need more shots." Louis dragged Harry back over to the bar. 

And maybe he was right. They downed two more shots before going back to the dance floor, and Harry was starting to feel it ten minutes later. He felt warm, and happy, and very giggly. 

"Oh my God, this is amazing. Why haven't I been here before? Why haven't I ever drank before?" He asked making Louis laugh. 

"This is opening so many new doors for you, babe." Louis replied, grasping his bicep tightly. 

"Literally, so many doors." Harry repeated in fascination. He held Louis close, moving in syncopation with the music. Louis smiled at him, also feeling warm and happy. Harry leaned down and kissed him deeply. Louis smiled, kissing him back. They were in the middle of a sea of people kissing, grinding, and drinking themselves into an oblivious state. 

Louis eventually turned himself around, pressing his back against Harry, circling his hips around hoping to give Harry a boner. Harry gripped Louis' hips tightly, occasionally kissing his neck and cheek. Louis loved it. They took more shots, drinks, danced the entire night away, then left at 2 in the morning when the club was closing. 

They were just standing in the curb, Harry trying to order them an Uber and Louis trying to kiss him passionately. Harry tried to kiss him back, but was trying to focus on ordering their Uber. Aside from Louis kissing him, he was also completely trashed and couldn't make sense of what he was trying to type. He threw his arm out to the side, nudging the guy standing a few feet beside him at the curb. 

"Can...you order us an uber? I'm...'m t' shitfaced." He said. The guy eyed him unsurely before giving a resigned sigh, and nodding. 

"Sure, man." He said taking the phone. 

"Thanks, man." Harry replied before turning his head back to Louis, leaning down to kiss him. So while the kind gentleman used Harry's phone to order them an uber, Harry and Louis just made out right next to him. And even after Harry had been handed his phone back, they had gotten into the uber, and were headed to Louis' flat they were still making out. They were completely sprawled across the back seat, Harry practically on top of Louis. 

"'M so hard right now." Louis whispered against Harry's lips. He grabbed Harry's hand and wrapped it around his dick. "Feel?" Harry nodded. 

"Fuck, babe." He whispered, both completely oblivious the driver who was rolling his eyes. "Just wait 'till we...get back. Get back 'nd we...I can take care of that for ya." Louis smiled eagerly, making Harry smile back in return. 

"We goin' your place o-or mine?" Harry stared down at him blankly. 

"I have no idea. I just...I just gave him my phone. Hey," Harry sat up a bit, turning over his shoulder towards the driver. "Where we headed?" 

"Go to...the apartments on Hawken street. The nice ones. North, they're up north." Louis slurred through his laughter. Harry laughter a lot harder than he should've, or would've if he was sober. The entire rest of the drive they were laughing and making out. 

When they were dropped off they stumbled up to the door. Louis fumbled with his keys, sticking the wrong one in twice. 

"Christ, I can't even see my keys." Once he finally got it right, they went over to the private elevator; there was no way they'd make it up any set of stairs. As soon as the door opened and they fell into Louis' apartment, Harry was wrapping his arms around Louis. He pressed him up against the wall immediately, kissing him feverishly. Louis wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close. Harry grabbed Louis' leg, lifting it up around his waist. 

"C'mon," Harry pulled him away from the wall and they both stumbled into Louis' bedroom. Louis ripped off his jacket and Harry was already fumbling with his belt. Louis tore off his own shirt then pulled Harry close again, kissing him hotly and open-mouthed. Harry moaned into his mouth, making Louis laugh. 

They wrestled against the bed, carelessly and drunkenly tearing off each other's clothes without giving a single thought as to what they were getting themselves into. And they really didn't. Because they blacked out. 

When Harry woke up his head was splitting. The sun peeking in through the blinds blinded him, he yanked the blanket over his face. He tossed and turned half a sleep for awhile before finally throwing the blanket off his chest and turning to look at Louis. 

"Oh my god, we slept together." He sat straight up in the realization of what had happened last night. Louis was still passed out beside him, snoring softly. There was no way they actually had sex, right? They hadn't even been together for a full two weeks! Had they? But they were really fucking wasted last night, Harry was naked, and Louis was naked. 

Harry crawled off the bed and started picking up his clothes. He dressed hastily then peeked into the little trash bin beside Louis night stand to see if there was a used condom in it. There was. Harry face palmed himself. He sighed to himself. He bent down over the bed, nudging Louis gently. 

"Lou, I'm gonna head home." He said. Louis didn't say anything, or even move. "Louis." Harry repeated louder. 

"Hm?" Louis hummed, not moving or opening his eyes. 

"I'm gonna head home-"

"Stay." Louis interrupted. Harry shook his head, despite Louis not even having his eyes open. 

"I need to get back." Harry said standing up straight. "I'll see you later." Louis just hummed in response as Harry walked towards the door. Harry made sure he had his phone, his wallet, his keys, and was good to go. He didn't order an Uber, or even take the bus. He walked home, only stopping twice to vomit.


	9. Chapter 9

Sunday, 2:46 pm. 

louis: you left your belt in my apt do you just want me to bring it over sometime today or tomorrow 

louis: hello it's been 4 hours are you dead 

louis: oh my god you actually died 

louis: rip Harry styles of Huntington books

louis: he was as kind as he was handsome 

louis: fine just text me when you get up so I know you're alive 

Monday, 9:45 am. 

harry: you don't have to come in, im closing early 

louis: wow you're just texting me now 

louis: why are you closing early?

harry: cause im still hungover  

louis: it's Monday 

harry: yet i still have a migraine 

louis: want me to bring you anything? Liam and i came up with the ultimate hangover cure a few years ago 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it’s been 9 months, hi

The next morning, at 7:38, Louis stirred awake to Harry flopping down on the bed. Louis was on his stomach, rubbing his eyes tiredly as Harry laid on his side, smiling at Louis. 

"Your mother still hate me?" Louis smiled, laughing softly. 

"Good morning to you too." He joked back. Harry sat up, sighing contently. 

"I'm not very reassured I'll hit it off with any of your sisters, or even your father if I am to ever meet him. Like, getting the mother to like you is like the boss level of meeting the parents. And I already failed the boss level." 

"Harry, please, it was one casual lunch. Her and I were even at each other's throats which wasn't appropriate and it didn't make things easier. Don't beat yourself up over it." 

"Fine, fine, it's just...that's her first impression of me. You can't redo a first impression." Louis wrapped his arm around Harry's waist and pulled himself closer until his head was in Harry's lap. 

"Harrry, stop worrying about it." Louis groaned, voice muffled against Harry's thigh. "She's going to like you. I'm sure she already does." 

"Well you made it sound like she won't approve of me unless I go to college." Harry said lackadaisically. "Which...will probably never happen-"

"Well if it makes you feel any better my moms been getting on me about going to college as well." Harry started combing his fingers through Louis' hair softly. 

"How come you haven't gone? Or want to?" 

"I don't know, I just don't feel ready for college. I want to enjoy life before I'm thrust into the stress and chaos of college classes, then working a job for the rest of my life." Harry nodded. 

"Yeah, college definitely seems stressful. I know midterms and finals really stressed out my sister." He explained. 

"Gross. Maybe I'll just go work for my dad. College seems pointless." Harry laughed. 

"It really does." He said. "It would be nice to maybe take some business, or entrepreneurial, classes." 

"I'm sure there's some night classes that are offered here, or maybe you could take online classes."

"Yeah, but classes are expensive, and I couldn't afford to take enough classes to make a difference." 

"Your time will come." Louis said contently. Harry smiled down at him, ruffling his hair. "What time you opening today?" 

"8." 

"What time is it now?"

"7:46." Louis groaned. 

"How are you awake so early?"

"You're awake too." Harry said with a laugh. 

"Only because you woke me." 

"Well, now you can help me in the store." Harry turned and stood up off the bed, walking over to his dresser. He pulled open the top drawer and pulled out a tee shirt, then some jeans from the bottom drawer. 

After getting dressed, he went downstairs and prepared for the day. He opened the store and went to work. 

Louis joined him eventually, a little after 9 o'clock, and towards the afternoon they were sitting behind the desk, quiet. Harry's phone lit up with a text, and he lifted it off the counter. 

stephanie: Hi Harry! It's Stephanie, I got your number from your father because I wanted to invite you to Zachary's birthday party this Friday afternoon at Fun On The Run. Well, Zachary wanted me to invite you, and Louis as well! 

harry: wasn't his birthday a couple weeks ago? I thought he said he got a toy truck for his birthday when I first came over for dinner 

stephanie: It was, but he got sick the day before his party was originally planned and we had to reschedule it for this Friday! He really wants you to be there, he made sure to watch me text you just to make sure you got the invite :) 

harry: what time is the party? 

stephanie: it's from 1-5! 

harry: I think I can swing that 

stephanie: Perfect! I look forward to seeing you again! 

"We're invited to a birthday party." Harry announced as he spun his chair around to face Louis, shoving his phone into his back pocket. 

"Whose?" Louis asked perplexed. Harry laughed softly. 

"Zach's." 

"Aw, that's so sweet." Louis said breaking out into a grin. "When is it?" 

"This Friday."

"We'll have to go to the store to get him a present." 

"What do 6 year old boys even like?" 

"I thought he was five?" Louis said unsurely. 

"I thought he was five, but turned six." Harry replied, his eyebrows furrowing together. 

"You don't even know how old he is?" Louis teased, laughing. 

"Well he's either five or six. What's the difference? We'll find out Friday." Louis laughed again. Harry just sighed to himself, spinning back around and exhaling deeply. 

That Thursday evening he and Louis ran out to the mall and picked up a toy for Zach. It took them over thirty minutes because they couldn't agree on what Zach would like, but finally settled on a pack of foam finger rocket slingshots that lit up. 

And then when they arrived at the party Friday afternoon, Harry already felt a migraine coming on. He didn't know why he thought going to a birthday party for a five year old and full of a crowd of other five year olds wouldn't cause that. The second they walked in they were greeted with the shrill screams of the kids. 

Fun on the Run was just an indoor arcade and inflatable playground. There was a collection of tables when you first walked in, and two of the long tables were decorated for Zach's birthday. His father and Stephanie were seated at the table, talking idly and watching the kids play. 

"I'm so happy you guys made it." Stephanie greeted enthusiastically. Harry just pressed his lips together in a smile and placed the gift at the end of the table with the others. 

"We were happy to be invited." Louis replied, taking a seat at the long table across from them. Harry took a reluctant seat next to Louis. 

"How have you guys been?" She asked. 

"I've been well, how have you been?" Louis replied. 

"I've been doing pretty good as well, glad to finally be able to have Zach's party. Plus now the stress of planning it and making sure everything was good to go can finally be eased." She joked lightly, laughing lively. 

"Oh, I bet, I've got four younger sisters and birthday parties have always been scarce in my household." 

Harry sat in silence, faced towards the play area as he watched the kids all run around and scream. He was so tired already, and he had no idea how long he and Louis planned to stay. 

Louis and Stephanie kept talking while Harry and his own father continued to sit in silence. After awhile they gathered all the kids for food and presents, then sent them off the play again with the excitement of cake later. 

Des had disappeared somewhere, and Louis and Harry had been walking around the arcade until Harry lost Louis. He walked around the entire arcade, he was no where to be found. So, Harry maneuvered his way around until he found the restrooms, where Louis was in fact found in front of the sinks. 

"Hey there, hotshot," Harry slapped Louis' ass playfully, making Louis laugh as he reached for paper towels. "What are you doing? I thought I actually lost you there for a second." Louis turned towards him, leaning against the edge of the sink. 

"Well, I had walked away to see if they had this one game I thought I saw, then some kid came up to me and handed me some sticky and wet plastic toy and I came here to wash my hands because I was disgusted." Harry laughed softly. "What are you up to?" 

"Well, searching for you because I'm about to go insane if I hear one more child scream at the top of their lungs." 

"I'd rather listen to you scream at the top of your lungs." Louis teased, smirking. Harry rolled his eyes at him, slugging him in the arm. 

"Oh, shut up." Louis smiled. "I'm not even loud." He laughed, leaning up to kiss Harry sweetly. 

"I thought you didn't remember." Harry smirked back at him. He leaned back in and kissed him again. "Kissing me doesn't answer my question." Louis whispered against his lips. 

"Fine then, I won't kiss you or answer your question." Harry crossed his arms and turned his back to Louis. 

"Hey," Louis tugged on his arm, pouting. Harry turned back around, melting into a fond smile. "Do you want to come over after this? I actually have food now in my cupboards so we could actually cook something instead of ordering take out." 

"Is it...edible food?" 

"Of course it's edible, why wouldn't it be?" 

"Well, how am I supposed to know how long it's been sitting in your pantry, or cupboards?" 

"It's all fresh, trust me." They both laughed softly with each other. "So what do ya say? Mi casa es su casa." 

"It's a date." Louis smiled. 

"Should we head back out there?" Louis gestured to the door and Harry glanced at it before hesitating. 

"Or we could squat in here and make out." He teased, flashing a grin at Louis. Louis smiled sweetly at him, stepping up in front of him. He tip toed up and kissed him sweetly. 

"We don't want anyone finding us. We can make out in my apartment." 

"Fine, I have some tickets to redeem anyway, but I'm going to hold you to that." Louis just laughed then patted Harry's cheek before grabbing his hand, and pulling him out of the bathroom. 

Once the coast was clear, Harry's father opened the stall he had been sitting in and stepped out. His eyebrows were furrowed together in confusion as to what he had just listened to. He washed his hands then went back out to the party. 

He walked over to the table Stephanie was sitting at and sat down across from here. She glanced at him, smiling happily. 

"Are-" He paused, glancing around. Louis and Harry weren't even insight, not that the sound of screaming children wouldn't have drowned out their conversation. "Are Louis and Harry maybe...more than friends?" Stephanie turned to him, trying to feign a look of confusion because she remembered what Harry had said about not wanting his dad to know about him and Louis. 

"What makes you think that?" She asked him questionably. 

"Well I was in the bathroom stall and Louis came in to wash his hands then Harry came in and...well...I heard them kissing and planning a date so...," Stephanie laughed. 

"They're together." She told him softly. Harry's father just looked confused, almost indignant. 

"How come you know that and I don't?" 

"Remember when I told you Harry had come over to talk to Boston the other day? Louis had come over with him, we were talking in the kitchen while Harry was with Boston, and he told me they had gone on a date and all because I was being nosy. But Harry made it clear he was not ready to tell you so don't bring it up to him and put him on the spot. Let him come to you." 

"Well how come they told you and not me? Does anyone else know?" 

"Boston and Zach know." His eyes widened in shock. 

"So every one knows except me?" He asked sounding offended. 

"Louis told me himself when Harry wasn't in the room." She explained. "When I came home after they had spent an hour or so at Harry's, Zach told me how Harry had a boyfriend, he said Boston had asked where Harry's boyfriend was." 

"Why does everyone know except me? Why does he want to keep it hidden from only me?" He asked raising his voice. Stephanie reached out, placing her hand over his gently. 

"I know you want to have the close relationship you once had with him, but you have to give it time, dear. He's walking into a completely different family; you've been strangers to each other for six years. He will tell you when he's ready, it's up to him to decide when he wants to come out. Even if you're supportive and know, he might still be not ready to know that you know. If you go and tell him, you'll be forcing him out of the closet when he isn't ready-"

"But he's ready to come out to everyone else? Even Boston? Aren't they constantly at each there throats?" 

"Maybe he felt more comfortable telling us because we don't know him as well. We haven't developed a close bond and grown up together. He's known you since before he can even remember, and with what happened he was deeply hurt. He's gone through a lot these last few years, he lost you and then he actually lost his mother. It would make sense that he still has a strong guard up and isn't ready to let you in on every aspect of his life yet." Des sighed softly, his shoulders sinking forward as he rubbed his thumb against the top of Stephanie's hand. 

"I just want him to know I support him." 

"You should try and spend some more one-on-one time with him." 

"I suppose I could try. I have a feeling he'll only turn the idea down by saying he has to watch the store." Stephanie laughed.

"Still give it try. Even if he constantly turns you down, hopefully he'll understand that you do care for him." Des nodded his head, turning to look around the room again. His eyes landed on Louis and Harry, who were turning in their tickets from the arcade at the ticket counter, debating on whether or not Harry should choose a pencil or a ring pop.

"Why is this even a question, you always go with the candy option. How boring do you have to be to choose a pencil?"

"Well obviously enough kids pick it or else they'd stop putting it out." Louis just rolled his eyes, sighing in exasperation. "I'll take the pencil."

"You're so boring."

"Hey, I can use the pencil everyday. A ring pop would just last ten minutes and give me cavities."

"Exactly!" Louis exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. The attendant just placed the pencil with smiley faces on it down on the counter. Harry picked it up and smiled contently. Louis just rolled his eyes at him again, wondering how he ever fell for such a dork. 

"Ready to bounce?" Louis nodded. 

"Let's go." They both turned and started over towards the table Des and Stephanie were sat at. 

"Louis and I are going to head out. It's been fun, thank you for inviting us." He said, more specifically to Stephanie.

"Oh, you can thank Zach for that." She teased humbly. "I know he was excited you came, so thank you for coming." Harry smiled modestly.

"It was my pleasure." He nodded his head. "See you later." Des and Stephanie both wished them well, and Louis was already out the door with his keys when Des stood up, calling out his name. He took a deep breath, turning around to face him. "Yeah?"

"Well, I was just...I was wondering how you'd feel about us possibly spending some more one-on-one time together." Harry just swallowed thickly, blinking back at him before glancing around. A part of him could still barely stand being around his father even in a group. And the other part of him still thought his dad was full of shit.

"I'll think about it. I'm busy." Was all he said in response. Des nodded understandingly. 

"Of course, just let me know." Harry forced a really fake smile, nodding back.

"Yes, well...I'll see you later." He pivoted around and left the building, walking over to the car where Louis was waiting behind the wheel. He pulled open the passenger door and climbed in. "My dad wants us to spend one-on-one time together." He said in slight annoyance. 

"Really? What'd you say?" Louis put the car in reverse and pulled out of the parking lot. 

"I don't know, I just said I'd think about it." Harry said, glancing at him. "I don't...I don't really want to spend one-on-one time with him. Not yet, at least."

"That's understandable. Just...wait until you're ready. I'm sure he gets it." 

"Hopefully." Harry sighed. 

"Think you'll ever tell him about us?" 

"Probably someday." He answered making Louis laugh. "But not yet. I don't know, I'm just not ready." Louis turned his head and smiled at Harry. He reached out and held open his hand. Harry grabbed it, locking their fingers together. 

"All in due time." Harry looked up at him. 

"Are you ever going to tell your father and sisters about us?" He countered asked. Louis smiled. 

"I've already told my sisters." He said happily. "But...I don't know when I'll tell my dad. We've never been close, he works a lot." Louis explained. "I feel like a part of me should just get it over with, thinking he won't even care, or that I shouldn't care if he cares, but I do care. And I'm afraid he's not going to support me. What if he...like, disowns me, or something?" 

"Then he's an asshole." Harry replied. "And I'll still be here for you whenever you decide you're comfortable telling him." Louis smiled at him again, his cheeks turning pink. 

"I appreciate that." Harry smiled back. 

They made it back to Louis's apartment, and together they made stove top ramen with peanut butter and soy sauce mixed in. It was...an interesting combination. After they had cleaned the dishes, they found themselves stretched out on the couch in the living room. 

"Okay, picture this—" 

"Our vegan ramen as a perfume." 

"How'd you know that's what I was going to say?" Louis asked, sitting up. Harry just flashed him back a grin. 

"Well that's I was just thinking about, so I guessed." Louis laid back again.

"Well, yes. I feel like it'd be our biggest hit. We should start a kickstarter or gofundme so people can fund our prototypes." 

"Smart idea. I'll work on that as so as I get home." 

Louis laughed softly, smiling at Harry fondly. 

"So, what was your high and what was your low of the week?" 

"Really?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrow at Louis. 

"Yeah, go."

"Okay, well," Harry fell silent as he began to think about what even happened throughout the week. He didn't exactly do much, the only exciting thing in his life right then was being with Louis. "I don't know, my high of the week was...spending time with you and my low was...the birthday party. It gave me a huge headache." 

"Do you want something for it?" 

"It's better now, but thanks." Harry replied. "Ok, your turn." 

“Um…my high was finding my old PlayStation 2 and some old video games, I was up all night playing Tomb Raider, and…my low was…my low was probably…I have no idea, I didn’t really have any lows.” He said with a laugh. 

“Way to show me up.” Harry teased. Louis just laughed again, smiling brightly at Harry. “Oh my god, I totally forgot to tell you, I got this weird letter yesterday, it was from some company who wants to buy my building.” Louis gave Harry a curious, a little perplexed, look. He seemed a little too optimistic about the news he was sharing. 

“Oh?” Harry nodded. “You sound happy about it.”

“I mean, I’m not happy about it, but I thought it was interesting. Obviously I’m not going to sell.” 

“Why do they want it?” 

“I don’t know, I guess they want to tear down all the old surrounding buildings and build big, new apartment complex, or something.” 

“Wow.” 

“Yeah,” Louis rose his eyebrow at him. 

“So, did you have to mail them back? Call them?” 

“I don’t know, they just wrote about setting up a meeting and that I needed to call them to set that up, but since I have no interest in selling I just threw the letter out.” Louis sat up. 

“You just threw it out?” Harry nodded. “They’re probably going to mail you more.” 

“Well I’ll just throw those ones out too.” Harry said, shrugging. Louis was quiet. 

“Do you know if the other buildings sold out?” 

“I don’t know, it didn’t say. I didn’t really read it that closely.” Louis laughed. “What?” 

“You really mean to tell me you got a letter from a company who wants to buy your building and you just skimmed it then threw it out?” 

“Well yeah, I’m not going to sell so I didn’t care what else they had to say.”

“They’re not going to leave you alone if you try to ignore them—”

“Then I’ll just tell them I’m not interested and that they need to leave me alone.” 

“Harry, businesses don’t work like that. Especially not if they want your building to tear it down so they can gentrify the area.” Harry furrowed his eyebrows together, giving Louis a rather stern look. 

“Well, they didn’t exactly say gentrify—”

“Well that’s what it sounds like.” Harry sunk down against the couch, frowning down at his lap. “What was the company?” 

“I don’t know, some bank, and some construction company, and some, like, management office thing, I don’t remember. Why?” 

“I was just curious.” 

“Oh, well, yeah, I don’t remember. I could probably fish it out of the trash when I get home if you really want to know.” 

“You don’t have to go digging through the trash for me.” Louis said chuckling. Harry just forced a soft smile. 

“I change my low, my low is right now.” 

“Aw, Harry,” Louis cooed. “Do you want to go in my room and cuddle for a little? You can be the little spoon again.”

“I can?” Louis smiled, nodding. 

“Yes, but just this once.” 

“Okay.” So, Louis and Harry got up off the couch and went into Louis’s bedroom. They laid down, and Louis wrapped his arms around Harry, holding him close. It was peaceful, and calming, and Harry had never felt more grateful to have Louis in his life.


End file.
